<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by Lady_T1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264488">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T1987/pseuds/Lady_T1987'>Lady_T1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zorro (TV 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T1987/pseuds/Lady_T1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final chapter is up! Don Domingo is used to be a friend of Don Diego at the university in Spain until the moment that Zafira choose Diego instead of him now he travels to Los Angeles to take revenge for that time, meeting the beautiful Victoria his plan falls into place. Will he succeed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Escalante/Diego de la Vega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p><p> </p><p>A young black-haired man was walking inside his hacienda in Madrid. In his hand a little portrait of a young beautiful girl, the young Zafira. It was six years ago that he lost the love of his life to a young don from California, the young Diego De La Vega. He used to think of Diego as a good friend until Zafira had to choose between the two men. She accepted the proposal of Diego De La Vega even after he told her that she was the love of his life. That was the moment that broke all contact with the couple. He just couldn’t around them and watch his one true love in the arms of his friend. </p><p> </p><p>He had always thought that Diego would have been married with a family by now until a friend of his came back from his trip to Los Angeles. He had bought a herd of Spains finest horses from the De La Vega ranch. Don Diego was still unmarried and was seen as the coward of the pueblo. That was something the young Don couldn’t believe, he knew how well Diego was with the sword, he even had witnessed him fighting his master a few times. </p><p> </p><p>There was more news that the young Spanish Don found more interesting than all the rest of the information and it was just what he needed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ask Eduardo to pack my bags, I am going to try and reconnect with an old friend.” The don laughed. </p><p> </p><p>This all happened three months ago.</p><p> </p><p>Don Domingo looked around the moment he stepped out of the carriage. This wasn’t the place he was expecting The Don Diego De La Vega to live. A little desert town with no Luxury what so ever, how could he live like this. </p><p> </p><p>“No wonder that the man is not married, how can you find a beautiful woman in this barren wasteland.” The arrogant Don whispered in a sigh, “This inn will have to do since there is no other possibility, it’s not like Diego will welcome me with open arms.” </p><p> </p><p>He stepped inside the tavern and waited at the bar watching a beautiful raven-black haired woman serving customers. Don Domingo was used to being served immediately but somehow he didn’t mind if it meant that he could watch the woman a bit longer. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you, senor?” Victoria asked politely with a charming smile. </p><p> </p><p>The young Don was overwhelmed by her beauty. If this was the tavern owner his friend was talking about this would be much easier than he thought. </p><p> </p><p>“By telling me what a rare beauty like you is doing in this town?” Domingo smiled charmingly. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria smiled back at him but she without losing her professionalism. This wasn’t the first time a traveler tried his hand in charming her. It usually stopped the moment they found themselves at the end of her temper or when they found out who she was spoken for. Zorro had a wide reputation. </p><p> </p><p>“I love this place, senor. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” she smiled sweetly. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you think, my dear.” Domingo thought but didn’t say a word. He was sure now this lady would become his, the easy way or the hard way. He needed to be sure though that the legendary fox was the one and only Diego De La Vega so he was going to stay low for a few days and try to gain Diego’s trust again. </p><p> </p><p>“Then, senorita, could I get a room in this beautiful place? I am visiting an old friend of mine.” Don Domingo smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you staying long in Los Angeles?” She smiled charmingly. </p><p> </p><p>Don Domingo smiled back, “I don’t know yet, senorita but I may be here for a while. I hope to regain my friendship again, life is too short to hold a grudge.” </p><p> </p><p>“Someone I know perhaps? If you don’t mind asking that?” Victoria responded curiously. </p><p> </p><p>The young Don from Madrid smiled. He could almost feel the victory already. This was going to be too easy or that is what he thought anyway. A few sweet words here and there and she would gladly travel with him to Spain. She wasn’t Zafira but it wouldn’t be hard to make her his after their marriage. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind at all, senorita but he doesn’t know I am coming so I want it to be a surprise.” Don Domingo smiled charmingly keeping his answers vague. He didn’t Diego to know just yet, “Can you take me to my room, senorita?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course senor and please call me Victoria,” Victoria responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Victoria, a beautiful name for a very beautiful lady.” Don Domingo said kissing Victoria’s hand, “My name is Don Domingo.”  </p><p> </p><p>Victoria blushed slightly before walking the young don to his room. She gave him the room to the right, it was the only room that was still available. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind taking this room, senor, it’s the only one left.” Victoria smiled shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, senorita Victoria, thank you. I would like to take some rest, I had a long trip.” </p><p> </p><p>Victoria nodded, “of course, senor, please call me if you need something.” the young tavern owner smiled one more time before walking downstairs again. Not only her rooms were occupied but it was a few hours before siesta so the tavern was full of local people, don’s coming for lunch, vaquero’s who came back from a long trip. It was just too much for the new waitress to deal with on her own. She had hired Maria a few days ago to help out her family now that her father had died last week, she now had to take care of her mother and younger brother. </p><p> </p><p>“Buenos Dias, Don Diego.” Victoria smiled when she saw her friend sitting at his usual table, “I thought you were on your way to Santa Paula for the auction?” </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to have some excellent lunch before I left.” Diego smiled at her. If he was honest with himself he just wanted to see her one more time before he left. Glance secretly to the woman he loved so much. He always missed her when he went on auction trips but it was a way to make his father proud if he had done an excellent deal. </p><p> </p><p>“I have chicken enchilada’s if you like.” Victoria smiled towards her best friend, knowing it was his favorite. </p><p> </p><p>Diego smiled, “That would be lovely, Victoria. Thank you.” He watched Victoria walk through the curtains that separated the tavern from the kitchen. What he didn’t know was that someone was watching him from a dark corner. Watching his every move. </p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your last looks, Diego because they will be the last.” Don Domingo whispered in an evil tone before retiring to his room.  </p><p> </p><p>TBC in Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>AN/ I hope you like the prologue of this new story. I will try to make the next chapters a bit longer but I thought this was a great place to end the prologue. Help me and give me the motivation to write more words in a chapter and leave a little comment. Let me know that this fandom is still alive and kicking. This will be a Diego and Victoria story, let’s see where the muse will lead me. Thank you Big Kisses </p><p> </p><p>I hope this story will bring a bit of joy in these hard times. Please keep yourself safe. </p><p> </p><p>Big hugs LadyTpower</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter 2: </p><p>Sergeant Mendoza and two soldiers entered the busy tavern, cleary on duty because they were wearing their swords. </p><p>“Mendoza, I told you a million times, no weapons in my tavern!” Victoria said irritated. </p><p>“I am sorry, senorita Victoria but we are here for official business, there will be a curfew, all local businesses need to be closed at midnight and this until the capture of the outlaw going by the name Zorro,” Mendoza said trying to hide his insecurities by using what he called an authority voice. </p><p>“Not again, Sergeant. We had this before. Do you want me in the poorhouse?” Victoria said starting to get angry. </p><p>“I am sorry, senorita but that was Alcalde Ramone, this is Alcalde Desoto. I have strict orders to see that everything is closed. All people who break the curfew will pay a fine of 500 pesos and the owners whose business is still open will be thrown in jail for at least a week. </p><p>Victoria turned to Diego who was standing behind her. He was reading the paper that was pinned to a pole in the middle of the tavern. She was obviously looking for support. </p><p>“I will tell the governor about this, Sergeant,” Diego said before walking out. Victoria groaned, why didn’t he stand up for once. Sometimes Diego could be so hopeless, while other times Diego was the first one to react, Victoria knew he had a temper but why did he hide that side of him so much. </p><p>Don Domingo had followed everything from out of a corner of the tavern. He had taken the opportunity that the chaos presented to walk down the stairs and place himself in a dark corner. </p><p>“This is outrageous. I want to talk to the Alcalde about this.” Don Domingo said with authority. </p><p>“Senor, please, you don’t want to do that.” Sergeant Mendoza said clearly afraid for his Alcalde. </p><p>“What isn’t a good idea, Sergeant?” Desoto asked behind him. </p><p>Sergeant Mendoza startled at the hearing the voice of Desoto, “They are not reacting well to your curfew; mi Alcalde.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the reason for all this? Why ruin this lovely Senorita’s business?” Don Domingo asked a bit irritated. </p><p>“Who are you, senor?” Desoto asked a little pissed. </p><p>“My name is Don Domingo Mariano. I am here on a trip to meet my friend Don Diego De La Vega.” The young don announced. </p><p>“I will give you one good advice senor, stay out of my way or I will make you,” Desoto warned the man. </p><p>“You are a liar and a cheater Don Ignacio Desoto. I still know who you are and I never believed the fact that you studied hard.” Don Domingo smirked. </p><p>“Zorro will not stand for this, Alcalde,” Victoria said fiercely. </p><p>“Well, Senorita I am counting on it. I know he won’t let you end up in the poorhouse.” Desoto smirked. </p><p>“I can’t disappoint you now can I!” sounded from behind him. </p><p>Zorro stood behind Alcalde Desoto with his sword poking in the Alcalde’s back. </p><p>“Zorro!’ Victoria cheered happily. </p><p>“At your service, Senorita.” Zorro smiled charmingly. </p><p>Don Domingo made sure that he blended in the crowd. Now he was 100 percent sure that the legendary fox of the night was the one and only Don Diego De La Vega. </p><p>Zorro poked a little harder with his sword, just not hard enough to draw blood, “Alcalde, this is one of your weakest plans to capture me since your arrival. Now you have a choice take the curfew back or I will push a little harder.”  </p><p>“You never kill, Zorro. You are weak.” Desoto smirked. </p><p>Zorro pulled the tip of his sword from the Alcalde’s back and placed it at the man’s throat, “Don’t think for one minute I am weak, Alcalde. Don’t mistake my choice of life for weakness because you don’t know what I will do when you push me too far. Now take that curfew back!” </p><p>Desoto swallowed. This was the first time that the fox sounded so cold. He was sure that he meant what he said. </p><p>“I am waiting, Alcalde,” Zorro smirked holding his sword even closer to his throat.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I hereby declare that there is no curfew anymore.” Desoto said irritation in his voice. </p><p>Zorro slashed a Z in the back of the Alcalde’s coat while letting out his famous whistle. Don Domingo was amazed when a coal-black stallion appeared. Zorro pushed the Alcalde towards the soldiers before jumping on Toronado’s back,  galloping away with soldiers shooting at him and bullets whistling beside him. Like always Zorro escaped but now there was a new threat. Don Domingo knew who he was although he didn’t know that at this moment.  </p><p>Don Domingo saw the love in Victoria’s eyes when she looked at the dust cloud left by Toronado and the horses chasing him. She was madly in love with him and he knew now that seducing her wouldn’t help at all. So it was time for plan B. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria sighed and got back to work. This was a typical day in Los Angeles and she wasn’t even one step closer to becoming Zorro’s wife but she made a promise to wait for him and she had every intention of doing so. </p><p>Victoria was drying her glasses behind her bar when Don Domingo walked up to her. </p><p>“Don Domingo, what can I do for you?” Victoria asked politely </p><p>“Could I have a glass of your finest wine senorita?” The Don asked charmingly. <br/>Victoria nodded and poured him a glass of one of her better bottles. It was nothing compared to what he was used to drinking in Madrid but it would have to do. Before he returned this woman would be his, the easy way or the hard way. </p><p>“I am sorry to hear you were looking for Don Diego, you just missed him he will out of town for the next few days.” Victoria smiled. </p><p>“That’s too bad because I forgot all about my appointment in San Pedro in a few days so I am going to leave tomorrow. Why don’t you leave this little wasteland aside and come with me back to Spain as my wife? Such beauty should see the world and live in wealth.” Don Domingo said charmingly. </p><p>“I'm flattered, Don Domingo but I love it here, this is my home. I don’t need wealth to be happy. Besides I made a promise to wait for Zorro and I intend to hold my word. I only want a family with him and with nobody else.” Victoria tried to stay professional this wasn’t the first time that a traveler asked for her hand. She almost made the mistake once with an old friend and she wouldn’t do that ever again. She wasn’t going to betray Zorro. </p><p>“I would reconsider my offer, senorita. If you want your lover to live because word of his identity got to me. I will be leaving tomorrow you have until then to give me your answer.” Don Domingo said. He kept his plans vague. He wasn’t going to betray him to the Alcalde that would be too easy, no he wanted to beat Diego himself for all he went through. He wants to see the fear in his eyes. He knew the perfect way to lure him out. </p><p>“I don’t need to reconsider, senor. Nobody knows who Zorro is. I will not go with you. If you will excuse me I have a lot of work to do.” Victoria said irritated. He wasn’t the first one to try and blackmail her with her love for Zorro but she had faith. She left the bar and went to her kitchen where she tried to calm down again. </p><p>Meanwhile, in the tavern, Don Domingo sat himself at a table and nodded to a man who just had entered the tavern. The man was bald and looked like he hadn’t washed himself in months, the gray beard made him look like a vaquero coming from a long trip but nothing was what it seemed. </p><p>“You are Isaac Sanz's friend?” The bald man asked carefully. </p><p>Don Domingo nodded, “Si, I am. You are his contact person?” </p><p>The bald man nodded in return, “What can I do for you?” </p><p>“I don’t go on a trip without enough plans to get what I want but are you willing to go against a man named Zorro? The bounty for his head is yours if you can defeat him.” Don Domingo whispered.</p><p>“What do you want us to do and what’s in it for us? Zorro’s bounty isn’t a guarantee you know.” The bald man asked with an evil tone in his voice. <br/>“Double the bounty on his head, 6000 pesos now and 6000 if you deliver what I want. Think about it 18000 pesos 12000 from me and 6000 for the bounty. I always get what I want if you don’t do it then I find someone else to do it for me.” Don Domingo said.</p><p>“What do you want us to do?” The man going by the name Lucho Gallo asked with a smirk on his face. </p><p>Don Domingo smirked, “I want her!” he said while looking towards the beautiful tavern owner but I want her reputation intact.” </p><p>“That will cost another 2000 pesos.” Lucho grinned. He knew he was one of the few gang leaders who would risk Zorro’s wrath for money.</p><p>Don Domingo sighed, “Alright, but I pay it when you deliver. This is how what you will do.” </p><p>Don Domingo had already planned to meet this guy in case his charms or blackmail didn’t work. The only thing that had changed was that he would love to be married to the senorita. Of course, he hadn’t known for sure that he would be attracted to the lady but there was one thing he knew about Diego. He loved the same type of woman as he did. If it hadn’t been the case he would have still married her and see what he would have done afterward. He would probably hire someone to kill her and be the grieving husband. </p><p>Lucho didn’t stay to hang out. He left the moment everything had been planned. Don Domingo stayed in the tavern though. He kept watching Victoria all evening but she let Maria or Pilar serve the man. Victoria on her turn was glad he wasn’t the only overnight guest in her in, she didn’t trust the man. She even got a creepy feeling but shrugged it off as a result of her talk with the man earlier today, sometimes even doubting if what he told her was true, that he really knew the identity of Zorro. </p><p>The tavern owner closed her tavern like she always did and went to bed she has still had a feeling that bad things were about to happen and it made her sleep restless. It was something she hadn’t had before. </p><p>The next morning started like every morning with baking bread and preparing breakfast for her customers and overnight guest. Don Domingo left soon after breakfast with the coach of San Pedro. She was all too glad that he was gone but it still didn’t ease her mind. She was still worried, she only didn’t know why that was and was confused. </p><p>The day went by without the need for Zorro, which was good. Knowing Diego would only be home tomorrow evening. </p><p>Victoria closed her tavern again for the night but this time she wouldn’t see her bed. Lucho and his right hand, Lorenzo Tamayo stood behind her. Lorenzo smashed one of her pots at her back. Victoria was knocked out before she even had the chance to see who had taken her. </p><p>“Come on princess, you have an appointment with your prince.” Lucho laughed while Lorenzo took her off the ground and placed her on his horse which was waiting at her backdoor not to raise any suspicions. They left deep into the night without leaving a trail. </p><p>TBC in Chapter 3 ….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3:</p><p> </p><p> Lucho and Lorenzo were riding about half a night when a moan made them aware that their precious cargo was waking up. </p><p>"Let's stop here and place her in the saddle in front of you she has to arrive in one piece," Lucho said with a groan. He had preferred that she would have regained consciousness after they had set up camp but it was what it was so they would have made it work. </p><p>They both stopped their horses while Lucho stepped out of the saddle aiming his guns at the beautiful senorita, "Don't make a mistake senorita, I will shoot if you try something. Now we will make sure you will get a bit more comfortable." </p><p>"Zorro will find me and he will save me," Victoria said bravely although all she felt was fear. She didn't know where they were. </p><p>"He will have to find some trails or evidence first." Lorenzo laughed while he dismounted his own horse and pulled Victoria out of the saddle, "Now you will be a good girl and step back on the horse." </p><p>"Oh, I am not afraid of your fox senorita. I am counting on it that he will find you but then it will be too late." Lucho laughed mysteriously. </p><p>"What do you mean? What are your plans with me?" Victoria asked with a tone of fear in her voice. </p><p>"Let's say we are just the delivery boys to your soon to be husband. We are getting well paid to bring you there but the bounty on Zorro's head would be a nice bonus." Lucho Laughed, "Now mount the horse and put that beautiful ass in the saddle.”</p><p>“I am sorry but I will only marry Zorro.” Victoria said before she got a slight push towards the horse by Lorenzo, “We aren’t going to repeat it, senorita.” </p><p>Victoria huffed but did what she was told. She would have fate that Zorro was going to find her. Lorenzo jumped on the horse taking place behind her. She wasn’t happy that the man wrapped one arm around her waist just to control the horse with his other arm. Following Lucho to the place where they would set up camp but they still had a few hours to ride before they reached the meeting point where the rest of the gang was waiting for her. </p><p>“Don’t I have a right to know who wants to marry me and would kidnap me to do so?” Victoria asked suddenly after riding for a few hours in silence. <br/>“You will find out soon enough, senorita.” Lucho said shortly, “now shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>They had been driving for a little over an hour since Victoria asked the last question when they arrived at what looked like a little abandoned farm. She looked around and saw eight more men walking around the farm. </p><p>Lorenzo jumped from the back of his brown mare and helped Victoria out of the saddle, “Eduardo bring the senorita to her room and make sure that the women know what to do. We want her to get some rest she must be taken care of.” </p><p>Eduardo nodded and took Victoria by her arm to lead her into the farmhouse, “Don’t worry, senorita you will have a great life in front of you if you only want to accept your faith.” </p><p>“I will never marry another man, I rather die.” Victoria huffed trying to follow the man’s quick steps. </p><p>Eduardo didn’t react, the only thing he did was laugh while he pushed her inside the house. </p><p>She was shocked when she looked inside. There were four women dressed in dirty clothes some of them with bruises and even with black eyes. These men meant business. </p><p>“Feed her and let her rest. She must be treated well for the man who bought her.” Eduardo ordered. </p><p>A small woman nodded, “Yes, sir,” </p><p>Eduardo pushed her in the direction of the woman who reacted to him, it was his wife Elena. </p><p>“Come on, senorita there is still some bread left for you to eat,” Elena said while she noticed that Victoria was looking around. </p><p>“There is no way of escaping, senorita. We all tried and failed. My name is Elena.” The woman said softly, “You are a lucky woman, we are not allowed to reveal the identity of the buyer but you will have a better life then we have.” </p><p>Victoria sighed, she wasn’t going to give up there had to be a way to contact Zorro but yet again Zorro always managed to know that something was wrong, “I could eat for myself if you only would untie me.” Victoria tried but she noticed that the women were scared to death. </p><p>Elena shook her head, “We can’t do that, senorita. I am sorry.” </p><p>“Please call me Victoria. What have they done to you that you are so afraid of them?” </p><p>Elena looked at the floor but didn’t answer her. </p><p>“We all come from poor families. We were bought by the leader, Lucho and forced to marry one of his men.” A chubby woman said from a corner of the house. She was obviously cleaning, “we’re owned by the man who we married.” </p><p>“I will not marry anyone else.  I am spoken for.” Victoria said bravely. </p><p>“You don’t have a choice. Someone paid a lot of money to have you and Lucho and his men are known for always delivering.” Elena said softly. </p><p>Victoria shook her head, “The man I love will find me and nobody had ever beaten him in a fight.” </p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up, I was spoken for by a man who could fight very well. Lucho killed him and I was forced to marry him.” A third woman said. She was tall and slim. A real beauty who could have the life of a princess if she had found the right man. </p><p>“The man I love is the best swordsman in California,” Victoria said proudly. </p><p>“Who is this man?” Elena asked curiously while breaking a chunk of the bread to feed Victoria. </p><p>“The man who promised to marry me someday is called Zorro.” Victoria smiled at the thought of her masked hero. </p><p>“You are the woman who holds the famous hero’s heart?” A fourth more brave woman said, she listened to the name Lucia. She was married to Lorenzo, Lucho’s right hand. </p><p>“Lucia, shut up, you know that his name can’t fall here,” Elena said with a tone of fear in her voice. </p><p>“What happens when you say his name?” Victoria asked curiously while eating the bread she got from Elena. </p><p>Elena sighed and nodded to the chubby woman going by the name Gloria, who turned around and showed her back. Her back was covered with scars obviously coming from being whipped. It could only mean one thing in Victoria’s mind, the men were afraid of Zorro. She just had to keep the faith. </p><p>What Victoria didn’t know is that help was closer than she could expect. Not in the form of Zorro but it was close enough. </p><p>                                        ****************************************</p><p>Toronado knew that he had to stretch his legs on his own until his master returned so he had been galloping through the desert and was munching some grass on a place he knew was safe enough from soldiers. Not that they would ever catch him when he was on his own. He had no master to look out for or no gear on his back that stopped him from going really full speed. He usually stayed out of sight of the farmhouse, criminals tend to use it as a hideout. </p><p>He was enjoying his last day of real freedom when his hearing caught a familiar voice. The voice sounded angry. Toronado decided that he had to take a look. He would need to take action if what he heard was right. His master needed to know the moment he came home. Toronado knew that his master would come down to the stable the moment he could sneak away from his home upstairs. </p><p>The black stallion stood on the top of the mountain and saw that he was right after all. His tall master’s love was in danger. He watched in silence until he noticed that they brought Victoria inside. </p><p>He needed to make himself known to her but how was he going to that without alarming the men who took her? He looked around and found some bushes to hide behind. Now that he was out of sight it was time to let his presence known to the only one who would recognize his sound. </p><p> </p><p>            ***********************************</p><p> </p><p>Inside the farmhouse, Victoria looked up when she heard the familiar neighing. She couldn’t believe her ears could it be? Could he really be here? </p><p>“What is wrong?” Elena asked who saw the spark of hope in Victoria’s eyes. </p><p>“I know that sound.” She whispered. </p><p>“Which sound?” Lucia asked curiously, “The only thing I heard was the sound of a horse neighing.” </p><p>Victoria shook her head, “That’s not just a horse, there is only one horse that sounds like that. Zorro’s horse.” </p><p>Lucia huffed, “You recognize a horse by his sound? In a minute you will tell me that he would know that you are in danger.” </p><p>“Toronado is a special horse, he is smarter than some men I know,” Victoria said with pride. </p><p>“Come on, Victoria. It’s probably a wild horse running eating in the field on the top of the mountain behind the house.” Elena whispered. </p><p>“I know it for sure. If he is here that means Zorro is near to.” Victoria smiled. <br/>Lucia startled when a black head came through the window, “Where did he come from?” She asked to no one in particular. </p><p>“Toronado?” Victoria asked silently. </p><p>The black stallion nodded his head. Victoria noticed that the horse had no gear on, like other times. </p><p>“Isn’t Zorro here with you?” Victoria whispered in a broken voice. </p><p>The horse shook his head in response. The other women were all in awe. This creature really was intelligent. </p><p>That gave Victoria an idea, this was her only hope. Toronado may be smart but he couldn’t speak so she was going to make sure that he could give the message.</p><p>“Elena do you have something to write?” Victoria asked. </p><p>Elena looked confused but nodded, she had sworn to help her when she could even though she didn’t understand the plan. She gave Victoria a pen and paper. The tavern owner scribbled down a quick note, before walking towards the back window, </p><p>“Give this to Zorro, please hurry,” Victoria whispered to the horse, who nodded before leaving at the same way he had used to sneak down. He had found a small path down which a normal horse would refuse to use but Toronado wasn’t a normal horse, he jumped over ravines for goodness sake. He was going to make sure his master would receive this note to save Victoria. </p><p> </p><p>He took off like the wind he was named after, straight to his stable. From there on all he could do was wait for his master. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria watched Toronado disappear and sighed, “Thank you, Elena. I wished that I could do something in return for you.” </p><p>“Think nothing of it. Are you sure that he will receive your note?” Elena asked curiously she rather liked Victoria. </p><p>Victoria nodded “I am sure now that he will come and help me. I just hope he will be here on time. If any of you ever escapes. Come to Los Angeles to my tavern I will help you.” Victoria smiled Toronado had brought hope again. </p><p>“Come on get some sleep, we usually travel at night to the next camp. I will keep an eye out.” Elena whispered. </p><p>Victoria sighed, “Thank you.” She did what Elena asked of her and placed herself on the small bed in the corner of the house, dreaming of her hero rescuing her and even marrying her before riding into the night on the famous coal-black stallion</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: </p><p>The evening came fast, it was time for Victoria to leave again. She needed to ensure that Zorro knew that he was on the right path when he arrived here. </p><p>"I don't know what to do Elena, I need to leave a sign for Zorro to know that he is on the right track," Victoria whispered. </p><p>Elena sighed and looked around. When she noticed the little comb in her hair, "That's it, do you think he would recognize something that belonged to you?" </p><p>Victoria shrugged, "depends on what you mean." <br/>Elena pointed towards the little comb in her hair. Victoria smiled at Elena, "You are right Elena. He should recognize this. It has been a gift and he put a little sign on the inside." </p><p>The young tavern owner took the comb out of her hair and showed the inside. There was a carved heart with a Z. Probably done by his hand, "He should be able to recognize this but where do we put it so that he would find it but the other won't?" </p><p>Elena was really risking her life here, they couldn't be saved but Victoria could. She didn't want the girl to experience the heart pain she had that the family that seemed so close at the time was now so far away. </p><p>"Give it to me I have an idea." Elena smiled, taking the comb from Victoria, Elena hoped it would work. She placed the comb on the nightstand beside the bed, with a piece of rope around it. There was rope everywhere in the room so that wouldn't be something special for the bandits. </p><p>"Come on, it's time to leave. Lucia, you are riding with Paolo. Victoria will ride with Lorenzo now." Eduardo yelled, "We will leave in ten minutes."  </p><p>*******************************************</p><p>Diego had a long trip coming back from Santa Paula, he was back an evening earlier than he thought he would be. He was looking forward to going to the tavern this afternoon but first things first, he needed to show his father what a prized animal he brought with him. </p><p>The young Don had done good business and had bought a new stallion for their new herd of mares. The stallion was a dark brown Andalusian with black manes and a black tail. </p><p>Spirit wise he reminded him of a certain black stallion, whom he had found running in the wild and, whom he had earned his respect by saving the life of his newborn son. He had delivered the stallion to one of the vaquero's before entering the hacienda. He was glad to be home. </p><p>"Father? Father are you in here?" Diego yelled through the hacienda, obviously, Felipe had heard him.  The young servant appeared from behind the secret door in the library with worry and shock on his face. He didn't know how Diego was going to react to this note. No, that wasn't true he knew exactly how he was going to react to this.</p><p>"Felipe, what's wrong?" Diego asked, to see the young man who was like a son to him. </p><p>Felipe sighed and gave Diego the letter Toronado had given him. Normally he would go after Diego but it was late when he had arrived from the pueblo. He would have made the trip today but he was glad that he had decided against it. </p><p>Zorro, <br/>If you read this that means that my letter has reached you. Toronado found me. I am in great danger, someone has bought me and will force me to marry him. Please, find me before that happens, I will stall it as long as possible, please hurry. I don't know who is behind this. Toronado knows where they are holding me this moment. <br/>Forever yours<br/>Victoria.</p><p>Diego was reading the note when he turned hot and cold, his Victoria was kidnapped, "How did you receive the note?" Diego asked </p><p>"What note?" Don Alejandro asked, coming from outside. </p><p>"Father!" Diego said startled hiding the note in his pants. Don Alejandro knew his son well enough that he was hiding something from him. </p><p>"Don't lie to me, Diego De La Vega. What note can be so bad that you need to hide it?" Don Alejandro said. </p><p>Diego looked Felipe, who just shrugged. Felipe didn't have any idea this time either so he just nodded. It was not only Diego's story to tell. </p><p>"Father, I think you need to sit down for this."  Diego sighed before he took the note out of his pocket, perhaps his father knew more and could actually help with information. There was no time to bribe the good sergeant with a meal. </p><p>Don Alejandro took place in the chair, confused, "What have you done now, Diego?" </p><p>Diego sighed and gave the note Victoria had written to the old Don, clearly, his father hadn't been in the pueblo either. </p><p>"What are you doing with a note for Zorro?" Don Alejandro asked. </p><p>Don Alejandro looked at his son in the eyes, but what he found wasn't the coward he was so used to by now, but his real son. He saw that look many times when a black-masked defender fought for the people of their little pueblo. He saw the eyes of a man who was beyond pissed. </p><p>He couldn't believe it that he never saw this before but before he could react, Sergeant Mendoza entered the library. Diego quickly took the note and put it away in his pocket. Don Alejandro was in awe how quickly Diego changed from the fighter he had seen to the coward of the pueblo. </p><p>"Don Alejandro, please, senorita Victoria is missing!" The sergeant said, not knowing what else to do, "The alcalde thinks that she ran away with Zorro so he doesn't want to look for her. Could you talk to him please." </p><p>Don Alejandro swallowed, he knew it wasn't true because clearly, Zorro was right under their noses, he wouldn't do anything to bring his son in danger though. </p><p>"I can't believe that sergeant, Victoria wouldn't do that without letting me know." Don Alejandro said. How did Diego do this all these years? They were going to have a long talk when Victoria would be safe again but for now, he needed to lead the sergeant out of here so that Diego could do what he could do best. </p><p>"I will try and talk to the Alcalde, Sergeant." Don Alejandro said leading Mendoza away, signing behind his back for Diego to leave. Diego smiled, waiting until his father and Mendoza were out of sight. </p><p>Felipe tapped Diego on the shoulder, there was something he didn't know. </p><p>"What is it, Felipe?" Diego asked as gentle as possible. He knew that Felipe wouldn't stall if it wasn't important. </p><p>Felipe signed as fast as possible. </p><p>"I know we are in a hurry Felipe but still, even I don't understand you when you sign that fast," Diego responded. </p><p>Felipe sighed deeply and started again only this time he would move much slower, Diego repeating everything to see if he understood it correctly. </p><p>" There was a man in town... Someone who knew me from Madrid an old friend. He tried to win Victoria over but it didn't work. Did you hear a name, Felipe?" Diego asked curiously. He didn't have many friends but if he wrote Victoria could be in bigger trouble than he thought. </p><p>Felipe nodded and took a paper. Writing the name Diego feared would be, 'Don Domingo'. </p><p>"Don Domingo always gets what he wants. I have no time to explain fully but when I proposed to Zafira, Domingo was furious, he almost forced her but he failed. If that's the case, he is back for revenge. I don't know how he knew about Victoria but I need to be quick before he forces her." </p><p>Felipe made a sign of a Z in the air but to his confusion, Diego shook his head "Diego will ride this time but Zorro will be riding with me just to be sure. Disguise Toronado with the white forelock and the spare gear. If I am right Zorro won't be necessary because badly enough Domingo saw me fight Sir Kendall many times. I think it's time Victoria knows it too." </p><p>Felipe signed his worries fearing that Diego had lost his mind and was playing with his life. </p><p>"Don't worry, Felipe. I am not loco. That's why Zorro will be riding with me. If I somehow can't catch them alone it will be Zorro who will fight denying everything the man says. Take an unknown sword if you will. If I am forced to fight as Diego it's best that nobody recognizes it." Diego smiled, "Now come one we have a woman to save."  Diego said, his voice now cold as ice. Nobody took Victoria away from him. </p><p>Don Alejandro swallowed and walked into the Alcalde's office. </p><p>"What can I do for you, Don Alejandro," Desoto said in a fake polite tone. He hated the De La Vega's but he also knew Don Alejandro's influence in Madrid. </p><p>"Sergeant Mendoza says you are not planning to look for senorita Escalante?" The old don asked curiously. </p><p>Desoto sighed, "I think the good sergeant needs to learn when to shut up about military business." the Alcalde groaned. </p><p>The old don shook his head "Not this time, senor Alcalde. Victoria wouldn't leave without letting me know. Not even if it's with Zorro." </p><p>Desoto sighed, "Why wouldn't she? Maybe she is ashamed that Zorro seduced her?" </p><p>Don Alejandro swallowed finding his easier when he didn't know the truth but Diego counted on him, "If that was Zorro's plan he would have done it sooner. You know before the bounty on his head got so big or before he got a reputation. No, senor. I dare to say Zorro wouldn't do that not to the woman he loves so dearly." </p><p>Desoto grinned, "It's like you know him." </p><p>Alejandro shook his head, "I know him as well as any other citizen of this pueblo. He always acts like an honorable man. That's all I know. You know very well nobody knows who he is. You can choose Alcade, or you form a search party or I will speak to the government." Alejandro said hoping that Diego was well on his way by now. He hated that he was about to endanger the life of his only son but he needed Mendoza out of the hacienda and this was the only way. Not trying to convince him would be even more dangerous because they could find out what the old Don was hiding.</p><p>"Alright, Sergeant forms a search party immediately and start looking for the senorita and bring in Zorro while you're at it," Desoto said with a sigh dismissing them both. </p><p>“Si Mi Alcalde.” The good Sergeant saluted before running outside ordering the one below him to mount their horses</p><p>The old don nodded to the Alcalde before leaving the office himself. His world upside down. His respect for his son had grown with every second. The burden had carried on his shoulders all this time. Hearing about Zorro’s heroic deeds as Diego and to be seen as a disappointment all the time. </p><p> </p><p>Don Alejandro was glad Mendoza was leading the search. He couldn't find Zorro even if he would stand next to him. </p><p>" How had Diego managed to do this all those years. I can't be mad at him for keeping this from me but I will ask him if his stallion could do some secret breeding work when he wasn’t carrying his master to safety." Don Alejandro thought, shaking his head while he was on his way back to the hacienda. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that his stallion stretched his legs himself when Diego was out of town. Going back to the spot where he once ran free until he took the job on him to help his master with defending the people. So in fact Toronado was still half the wild horse he once was. Diego trusted his stallion with his life so he did nothing to steer his horse, he trusted that the horse would bring him to the place where he had found Victoria. </p><p>“I am on my way Querida. Please, hold on.” Diego whispered. </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: </p><p> </p><p>Diego was riding for hours just letting his horse run over mountains and little paths no one would ever use. It was clear that Toronado was a master in finding a way to avoid large roads when he was out on his own. </p><p> </p><p>The stallion stopped at his favorite field to graze. Diego jumped off his back and looked around. There was no cave, no indication that there was a camp out here or that there had been a camp. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, old boy?” Diego asked in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Toronado breezed and pushed him towards the edge of the ravine.  Diego sighed and looked over the edge seeing the old abandoned farm. </p><p> </p><p>Toronado breezed again trying to gain his master’s attention. When Diego looked behind him the stallion pointed with his nose towards the saddlebag where his master had hidden Zorro’s clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“You may be right, Toronado. Looking around is a job for Zorro. Diego was a master in changing his clothes in a matter of minutes. He pulled out the sword he had hidden in a large cloth that was tied behind the saddle. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you end up down to receive the note?” Diego asked looking around for a hidden path. Toronado pushed Zorro more to the right towards some large bushes. </p><p> </p><p>Diego smiled when he looked over the green bush with thorns, “Clever boy, I am glad you didn’t get hurt by those thorns. You wait here. I will go and have a look.”  Zorro pushed the bushes aside and walked down, sneaking around the house until he was sure that there was no one anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He looked around one more time before carefully enter the farmhouse. He could see that there had been living in there but he couldn’t find a trace that Victoria had been here until he saw a little comb that was familiar to him. It was the comb she couldn’t help but wear every day. </p><p> </p><p>He traced his finger over the little Z carved in it before putting the piece away. His Victoria was a smart woman. She obviously had placed the comb here to leave a trail for him. He looked around for more clues but he didn’t found new ones inside so he walked outside to look for trails. It wasn’t long before he found what he was looking for. The trails went east. Zorro’s heart stopped beating for a moment. They were traveling to San Pedro. If he was right he had no time to lose or he would lose Victoria forever. </p><p> </p><p>The familiar whistle was the sign for Toronado to come down too. The sign that he had found trails to follow. He changed again to ride as Diego following the trails more east. He hoped that he would be on time. Victoria was counting on him or she was counting on Zorro but it was time for him to come clean with the woman he loved more than his own life. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on boy we have no time to lose. Let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>He started following the trails left by the bandits. They clearly didn’t think that Zorro would have found their little farm. </p><p> </p><p>“Never underestimate a hero with a smart horse,” Zorro whispered dangerously. He knew that he wouldn’t have found a trail if it wasn’t for Toronado. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Don Alejandro came home from the pueblo. He had thought long and hard on his way home. Mostly about all the words he had said to Diego in anger. He had always been proud of his son even when he didn’t know that Diego was a De La Vega after all. </p><p> </p><p>He underestimated the burden Zorro was carrying on his own. Not really on his own he had Felipe, that was something else he wondered, what could a deaf-mute servant do to help the hero of the pueblo. He needed to ask him the moment he saw the young boy. </p><p> </p><p>“My only son the hero of the pueblo.” Don Alejandro sighed deeply with that came another realization, his only son had a bounty on his head and no small one. The bounty was now 6000 pesos. </p><p> </p><p>Don Alejandro swallowed and jumped up when Felipe tapped his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Felipe.” Don Alejandro said startled jumping up from out of the chair he was sitting in.</p><p> </p><p>Felipe apologized, he didn’t mean to startle him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Felipe. I was waiting for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Felipe looked confused and signed, “What can I do for you?” </p><p> </p><p>The old don looked around before whispering, “Can we go somewhere safe?” </p><p> </p><p>Felipe nodded and looked around before pushing a button to open the secret door behind the fireplace. He motioned the old don to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Don Alejandro looked behind him before following his young servant. He was shocked when he looked at the top of the stairs. More so when the arsenal of weapons his son had been hiding from him, whips, swords, daggers. </p><p> </p><p>He took a look at the table in front of him with all kinds of tubes and liquids in different colors. In the corner finding the desk of his father, he thought that the thing was gone a long time ago but Diego had managed to repair it. </p><p>A small smile appeared on his face when he saw the stable where he had hidden the best horse of the pueblo but he was shocked to see that the famous gear was still there. </p><p> </p><p>Felipe saw the questions on the old don’s face and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Toronado had two sets of gear.” He signed still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Don Alejandro asked curiously, there was nothing wrong with the gear he saw in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes he rides Toronado as Diego and for that, he needs a set of gear that isn’t so familiar. Toronado even has a white forelock then.” Felipe explained with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Felipe, how do you two do this. I mean how do you keep such a secret and how are you able to help him? I know you are always with him but I mean…” Don Alejandro didn’t really know how to ask the question he wanted to ask so badly without hurting the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Felipe grinned which made Don Alejandro even more confused. The young servant tapped he hears and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“You can hear?” Don Alejandro rolled from one surprise in the other, “people think you can’t hear so they talk in your present?”</p><p> </p><p>Felipe grinned and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Felipe, I think that I am going for a ride. I need to be alone for a while. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. The life of my son depends on it. How do I get out of here?” Don Alejandro asked a bit sadly </p><p> </p><p>Felipe nodded and showed the old don the way out and back to the library. The young servant hoped Don Alejandro would get over it and soon. Living with the secret of Zorro wasn’t a walk in the park and Felipe knew this all too well. </p><p> </p><p>The old Don was riding over his property when his newest stallion caught his eye. He dismounted Dulcinea and walked to the fences. Diego had done a very good job of buying this stallion. The horse was powerful and elegant at the same time. He didn’t doubt that the horse had good genes. He knew his son had an eye for good animals but it was only now how good. Maybe he would keep the stallion not only as a stud but maybe Diego could ride him as well with time. </p><p> </p><p>He actually starting to understand why Diego didn’t tell him. Thinking about everything for once he needed to admit that he liked to brag about everything that made him proud. This was different though, he wasn’t going to gamble with the life of his son. He still couldn’t believe that his son was the pueblo’s best swordsman and rider, riding a half-wild stallion who clearly knew who his master was. </p><p> </p><p>“Please be careful Diego.” Don Alejandro whispered.  </p><p> </p><p>Victoria arrived at the place where she was going to stay until Lucho and his gang would deliver her to Don Domingo. This time they stayed in a beautiful hacienda. Nothing old with broken windows and spider webs, no dust everywhere but a clean home. </p><p> </p><p>This time she didn’t have the privilege to walk free but she was locked up in a room where the windows and door were locked, guards standing underneath the window on the outside and at the door. She couldn’t escape. </p><p> </p><p>She was sitting on the bed looking through the window, “Zorro, where are you?” She sighed in a whisper. He was on his way she could feel it but for once she wasn’t really sure that he would find her in time. It was only a few hours until she would be forced to marry a man she never met or that is what she thought anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Elena entered the room with a sad face, “I am here to clean you up, Victoria. I sorry but I have to this.” </p><p> </p><p>Victoria sighed deeply, a lonely tear rolled over her cheek, “I know you that you have to this Elena, I don’t blame you. I still have hope though. Zorro has never abandoned me before.” </p><p> </p><p>“You still have hope?” Elena asked curiously. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria nodded, “I will do whatever it takes do give Zorro as much time as I can. He is on his way I can feel it in every fiber of my being.” </p><p> </p><p>Elena sighed, “I don’t know how you are going to do it but we have the order to have you ready within two hours. There isn’t much we can do about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about the padre?” Victoria asked curiously. </p><p> </p><p>Elena shook her head, “The padre here is as bad as Lucho and his gang for the right price he closes his eyes for these forced marriages. He is the one who married all of us, without banns being read.” </p><p> </p><p>“Still, I will stop hoping when it’s too late. I have managed to stop me from making the mistake myself. Just in time.” Victoria smiled at the memory of their kiss on Toronado’s back, “I vowed back then that I would marry him and only him.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I will be back soon with more water and a dress for you to wear. I am sorry Victoria.” Elena said before she left. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria smiled looking through the window, “Hurry up Zorro, please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: </p><p>The evening fell when Lucho and Lorenzo forced Victoria in a carriage. It was the time that she would meet her soon to be husband. The man who had paid a lot of money for her. San Pedro was quiet after a certain hour. </p><p>It was a ride that took only ten minutes. Yelling for help was no use because they gagged her with a  cloth, her hands tied up behind her back. She was wearing a simple white dress and the woman had put little flowers in her hair. </p><p>Luncho and Lorenzo pushed Victoria inside the church. While two other men stood guard at the door at the side of the church. Even the main door was guarded, not only on the outside but also on the inside. To make sure that nobody could enter and nobody could leave before the deal was done. </p><p>Don Domingo was waiting with his back towards the door where Lorenzo pushed Victoria through. </p><p>“We delivered so where is the rest of our money?” Lucho said sternly. This was more then they would do for other payments but he made an exception for this rich man. He had paid a lot of money after all. </p><p>Don Domingo turned around but shushed them by holding his hand up, “A gentleman always greets his senorita first.” He smirked while he walked towards Victoria. He could see the fear in her eyes but he also saw something else, hope. </p><p>He placed his knuckles against her skin, Victoria tried to fight it off but it was no use, “Oh you still hope your hero will save you don’t you? Well, let me give you a little secret before you become my wife. I do know who Zorro is because I used to be his best friend. Now I am taking from him what he took from me.” </p><p>Victoria looked confused now the only one she knew was his friend would be Diego, but that couldn’t be possible now could it? What was it that he took from this man? Is he talking about Zafira? Many questions raced through her mind. </p><p>“You will marry me willingly or your hero isn’t going to last another week.” Don Domingo threatened, “because you see there is only one man who ever bested Sir Edmond Kendall. So it was easy to know if you were there with most of his training.” </p><p>Victoria shook her head in disbelief, this couldn’t be happening. Was this the first time that Zorro would be too late? If what he was telling is true, it was highly possible or Toronado needed to know where Diego would be at that time and how smart the stallion was that would be unlikely. </p><p>“So are you going to be a good girl and be quiet? You don’t know how good of a life you can have if you only accept me as your husband.” Don Domingo said. </p><p>Victoria shook her head fiercely. She would never accept another husband as Zorro, especially if what he told her is right and the man behind the mask was none other than her best friend, Diego. </p><p>“I don’t think you have any say in this my sweetheart. Padre, we are ready so please start the ceremony.” Don Domingo said sternly. </p><p>The padre nodded but he silently prayed that Zorro wouldn’t interrupt this ceremony. He knew the reputation of the Los Angeles Fox like everyone, if he had known that this would involve his love he would never have agreed to do this but this was too late now. </p><p>Diego had once again changed himself into his black clothes he just wanted to be sure and this was the only way that he could use his toledo steel sword.  He was sneaking around the church until a carriage and two guards stopped him in his tracks. This was the way the had brought Victoria into this church he was sure of it. </p><p>He surprised the two guards by jumping out of the shadow and knocked the two guards out. He slipped inside, he could hear the padre ask, “Do you Don Domingo Mariano take this woman as your wife?” </p><p>Don Domingo answered, “I do.” </p><p>The padre asked the same question just to clear his own conscience but another voice answered in her place, “She doesn’t.” </p><p>Victoria’s eyes lit up hearing Diego’s deep voice, how she never had linked the two voices together was a mystery to her. Zorro threw a small candle holder towards the padre knocking him out, “Sorry padre but I don’t trust you with my identity.” </p><p>The guards at the front door wanted to react but Zorro’s reflex was quicker his whistle echoed through the building. The big main door flew out their handles, knocking the guards out of consciousness. The two who had been guarding flying until they hit Don Domingo’s feet. Toronado on his part stood proudly in the doorway. He had smashed the doors by hitting the guards outside full force by bucking against them. </p><p>None of the guards had survived the attack of the seventeen hands tall coal-black stallion. </p><p>Victoria almost didn’t recognize Toronado with his simple gear and his white forelock. He knew the temper of the stallion though. </p><p>“It’s only you and me Domingo,” Zorro smirked playing with his sword, wielding it in a cross in front of him. </p><p>“I trained for this moment, Diego.” Don Domingo smirked who had lost his eye on Victoria who had been able to untie the ropes around her wrists. Clearly, the criminals weren’t very good at it. She took the cloth out of her mouth but kept quiet. She knew how well her hero could fight. </p><p>“Oh but you have trained Domingo, but I fight for my life every single day and that makes a man dangerous when he gets pissed off,” Diego smirked before he countered Domingo’s first attack. </p><p>“I should have fought for Zafira back then,” Domingo said angrily. </p><p>“So you thought I steal the woman who held my heart since childhood as an act of revenge.” Zorro responded equally angry, “I am done with playing games.” With a few moves of his sword, he smashed the sword of Domingo to the ground. </p><p>Toronado was still watching the door. Nobody would go pass the stallion. </p><p>Don Domingo wasn’t out of tricks either. He took a little gun out of his boot and aimed the gun at Victoria, “I hate to lose Diego you that so if I can’t have her nobody can’t.” </p><p>“Shoot and I swear you I will make sure your death is a slow and painful one.” Zorro threatened, He still couldn’t kill someone so he bluffed although if Victoria would die he didn’t know what he would be capable of. He had almost lost control once when the gambler had fired at him and shot Victoria in the process because she had jumped between him and the bullet. </p><p>This time it would be directly aimed at her and that made his blood boil. He nodded towards Toronado who noticed the threat and Trott forward. </p><p>“Stay still you devilish creature.” He now aimed his gun towards Toronado's chest but Toronado was fierce and still walked through the aisle towards the Spanish Don in a slow and menacing way only the stallion could. Making himself as big as he possibly could. </p><p>Victoria took advantage of this and picked up a heavy candelabra and smashed Don Domingo against the head before he could shoot the horse she owed her saving too. </p><p>The Spanish Don fell against the wall. The fight ended just in time because they could hear the soldiers making themselves ready to storm the church. He signed to Toronado to hide. </p><p>“Wait here for me, querida and play along, I am going to change. When the soldiers come in to tell them what happened without risking my name but tell them Zorro did this and what had happened to you.”  Zorro smiled kissing her hand before leaving. He had just left the building when the soldiers stormed inside. </p><p>“Senorita what happened?” The Alcalde of San Pedro asked, clearly another sort of Alcalde then the one from Los Angeles. This one was kind and gentle. </p><p>Victoria started to sob, “This man had paid men to kidnap me and he forced me to marry him. Zorro came right in time to save me but it’s always the same, people kidnap me to get to him.  I think I am done with being the fox his love. I think I am going to look for a quiet life with the man I really love.” Victoria sobbed. </p><p>Diego who stood around the corner swallowed did he still lose his Victoria now that she knew who he was. Like always he was going ahead of himself because what he heard next made him smile again.</p><p>“I always thought that choosing for Zorro was the easy way for my heart but it really belongs to my best friend.”  Victoria sobbed. She didn’t need to pretend because the emotions hit her now that everything was over. </p><p>Diego had made a little detour after what he had heard and came galloping underneath the San Pedro gates. He stopped Toronado who he now named Diablo and stopped towards the church, “I heard rumors that they found a kidnapped woman in this town, my best friend disappeared from Los Angeles.” </p><p>One of the soldiers pointed in the direction of the church. Diego came running inside, “Victoria!!” </p><p>Victoria looked up like she just didn’t see him in his black clothes, “Diego!” She stood up and ran towards him, “Diego I never thought I would ever see you again. I want to forget about Zorro and I want to start my life with you if you will have me.” She cried in his chest. </p><p>Diego smiled, “Of course, I want you, so to make this official, Victoria Escalante, will give me a chance to court you?” hugging her closely, “I thought I was too late. I even took the risk of riding Diablo.” </p><p>“Yes, Diego, you have the chance to court me. Please, Diego, take me out of here.” Victoria said still not wanting to let him go but looking up now through her tears. “You rode Diablo for me? Diego, you could have had an accident.” </p><p>“It would have been worth it, senorita. Come on let’s get out of here. Let’s order two rooms in the inn so you could have some rest that we could go back home tomorrow if that’s alright with you Alcalde?” Diego asked curiously. </p><p>Don Domingo took that moment to wake up. He had hoped he would wait until they were out of church so Diego and Victoria both swallowed. </p><p>“Who are you, senor?” The Alcalde asked. </p><p>Don Domingo thought for a moment, “I… I don’t know do you know who I am?” </p><p>Diego knew Domingo well enough that he wasn’t playing games. Even the Alcalde was thinking that he wasn’t faking it. Victoria had smashed his head so hard that he now couldn’t remember his own name let alone who Zorro was. </p><p>“Take him to jail, let’s see if he remembers tomorrow.” The Alcalde said sternly before turning to Diego and Victoria, “If you ever see Zorro. Thank him for me, we were looking for these criminals for years.” </p><p>“We will do that.” Victoria smiled, “I need to talk to him anyway to tell him I choose Diego over him and to be sure he is going to leave Diego alone.” Still in Diego’s arms. </p><p>“I am sorry I didn’t bring you spare clothes but you will get a new one if you want to be out of this dress,” Diego whispered against her head. </p><p>“That would be great but I don’t have money here,” Victoria said shyly. </p><p>“Let me give it to you as a first official gift.” Diego smiled. Victoria smiled but responded, “That’s too much, Diego.” </p><p>“You are being courted by a De La Vega now so you better get used to it.” Diego smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Diego and Victoria walked towards a disguised Toronado, “I am so sorry boy but tonight you will have to sleep in the stables, I will make sure though you won’t be recognized.” Diego said to his stallion before walking towards the inn. </p><p>They were in luck they had the last two rooms and Diego made sure nobody came even near Toronado AKA Diablo due to his temper. </p><p>Diego had paid them both dinner before going to bed early. His Zorro clothes and sword hid in Toronado’s stable underneath some hay well out the way that it wouldn’t hurt his stallion. He wouldn’t risk doing that with another horse but Toronado was no ordinary stallion. Knowing his friend he would defend it with his life. </p><p>For one thing, he was Domingo grateful though, his life with Victoria could finally begin. </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN/: People underage or who don’t like some light smut please stop reading at the warning signs. It won’t affect the story</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 7: </p><p> </p><p>Victoria was in luck the next day. The seamstress had a skirt and a blouse that was ordered but in the end, wasn’t needed so Diego bought it for Victoria. They were going to look for a horse also, even though Toronado was a special and very strong stallion, carrying two persons was too much for the whole trip back, even for him. </p><p> </p><p>They had an appointment with one of the best ranchero's of San Pedro. It wasn’t the first time they had bought a horse from this ranch. </p><p>“I’ve got us an appointment with Emilio De Lucha for a new horse. Even my Diablo can’t carry two persons that long it’s not good for his back and you never know when I will need him back home.” Diego whispered to Victoria but he refused to say the stallion’s real name. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand that Diego but a horse from the De Lucha ranch? That’s too much.” Victoria whispered back.   </p><p> </p><p>“You accepted a courtship by a De La Vega now, querida, nothing is good enough for you.” Diego smiled, “Come on my stallion will bring us there.” </p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the stables when they heard a familiar neighing. A dirty bandit was trying to come near Toronado. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me what is the meaning of this?” Diego asked sternly. </p><p> </p><p>“Mind your own business caballero.” The bandit growled. </p><p> </p><p>“You trying to steal my stallion makes it my business,” Diego responded a little angry. He knew the man wouldn’t get far without hurting himself. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean to say that this creature is yours?” The man asked shocked pointing towards a rearing stallion. </p><p> </p><p>“That stallion is mine indeed. He only accepts a few people on his back.” Diego said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a devil’s creature.” The man said before leaving the stables. </p><p> </p><p>“His name is Diablo after all.” Diego smirked but the man hadn’t heard him, “Come on boy we need a horse for Victoria and when that’s okay we can go home.” </p><p> </p><p>Victoria watched how he talked to the stallion, with such softness, It calmed the stallion down immediately, when saddling him and was shocked when he took his saddlebag and a blanket rolled up with a sword inside. </p><p> </p><p>“There is no safer place to keep Zorro’s stuff then in the back of my stallions stable.” Diego smiled. Before taking Toronado out of the stables. He helped her into the saddle from the moment he was outside, taking his place behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria’s breath quickened when she felled a strong arm sneaking around her waist. Her back against his strong chest. Why had she never seen how strong Diego was. That could have been a clue. </p><p> </p><p>This was a dream for her, riding with him without the fear of being shot. She understood that from the moment they were in public, studious Diego needed to appear again. She knew now that she loved both sides of one amazing man. </p><p> </p><p>The ride took about twenty minutes. They weren’t in a hurry. Diego and Victoria wanted to enjoy this time they had together. </p><p> </p><p>“Diego we need to have a story why I suddenly chose for you.” Victoria sighed leaning against the strong chest. </p><p> </p><p>“We have a whole trip to make the story believable but I have a clue what we can tell the people.” Diego smiled when they arrived at the ranch. Emilio was already waiting for them. A servant wanted to take Toronado from Diego but the young De La Vega shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Don Emilio is there a place where I can place Diablo myself, somewhere far away from your servants, you see Diablo has a nasty temper when I am not around,” Diego asked </p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Don Diego you can put him in the back stables I will show you the way.” Don Emilio said friendly. </p><p> </p><p>He showed Diego a few back stables where no horse stood so no servant would come there. </p><p> </p><p>“Behave yourself. I will be right back.” Diego said to the stallion, who nodded like he understood his owner. </p><p> </p><p>Diego walked outside towards where Don De Lucha and Victoria were waiting for him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a few nice horses for sale Don Diego,” Emilio said while walking to the pen where three horses were waiting to be sold. Two brown mares and one black mare. </p><p> </p><p>“These are beautiful horses, Don Emilio. I expect that they are full breed Andalusian horses?” Diego asked </p><p> </p><p>Don Emilio nodded, “Of course, here are the papers.” </p><p> </p><p>Diego looked at the papers closely. “They are amazing animals Emilio. What do you ask for the three of them?”    </p><p> </p><p>Don Emilio thought about it, “If you buy all three of them I can sell them for 5000 pesos.” </p><p> </p><p>Diego knew that he couldn’t refuse this offer. He had done business with Don De Lucha before and he knew this was more than a fair price, even more so this was a friendly price. Diego shook the Don’s hand to make the sale and paid the man. He had enough money with him still because of the auction in Santa Paula. </p><p> </p><p>“Now Querida, which one do you want?” Diego asked </p><p> </p><p>She thought for a moment and pointed towards the black mare, “That one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a gear that I can buy from you?” Diego asked Emilio. </p><p>Emilio nodded, “For 200 pesos I can miss a gear for the black mare I presume?” </p><p> </p><p>Diego nodded, “Yes it’s a long story but we need a horse for the senorita to go home and since she accepted my courtship it will be a gift from me to her.” </p><p>"Congratulations to both of you. I think your father will be happy to hear that." Don Emilio smirked.</p><p>Both Diego and Victoria thanked the man before Victoria turned towards Diego.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Diego.” Victoria smiled caressing her new mare, her first full breed Andalusian.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was handled but they decided that they would leave for Los Angeles in the morning. Diego saddled the black mare and went to retrieve Toronado from the stables. </p><p> </p><p>Diego helped Victoria mount her mare before mounting Toronado again. The two brown mares had a halter around their heads. With two ropes leading the two new mares in one hand, the reigns of Toronado in the other. Victoria next to him on her mare. His father would be so proud of him when he saw the mares.</p><p> </p><p>Diego and Victoria had enjoyed their afternoon in the harbor of San Pedro before the evening came and turned into their last night in San Pedro. The morning would come soon enough and Victoria would once again be on her way home saved by her hero. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trip home was quiet, no awkward silence but just enjoying this trip when it dawned her, “What are we going to tell the people?” </p><p> </p><p>Diego was silent for a moment before he responded, “I thought long and hard about that and I will tell people that I crossed Zorro on my way home when I crossed Zorro, he was saying that you were in trouble and that the tracks were leading to San Pedro in the letter stood that she will be forced to marry someone and Victoria was going to need me when she was saved so I followed Zorro to the outskirts of town. He asked me to hide until he gave the signal that it was safe. Instead he came to me and asked me to ride to the church. Later that evening he sends us another letter which I will make as soon as we are home to meet him in the church garden. There he said to you that he couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t keep you in harm's way and he revealed he knew that me, Diego was in love with you too so he said to you that you would be much safer as the wife of caballero. He released you of your promise to him saying he could never be a good man and places your hand in mine, saying I, Diego was the only one he trusted your heart too. He begged you to do this for him before he left us there in that little garden. You asked me to let you think about it and the next morning you accepted my courtship. I will plead that I can live with the fact that Zorro will always be your number one as long as you let me love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Victoria smiled, “I can say that it stirred feelings in me, I buried long ago. That I could love and marry my best friend. People may think it will be because you are wealthy but I will let them think what they want.” </p><p> </p><p>“Know very well that my sweet, precious Victoria that you will have to hear things about me like the fact that I am a coward and things like that. I know what people say behind my back.” Diego warned her. </p><p> </p><p>“I know that now Diego and I feel guilty for everything I ever said to you. Even if I knew it wasn’t true. How you handle the Guardian takes a lot of courage too. Helping people after they were saved by Zorro and that is what I will tell them.” Victoria said. </p><p> </p><p>Diego chuckled, “That the woman I love so much.” </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the trip proceeded with small talks and laughter until the evening started to set in the middle of the desert. </p><p> </p><p>“A little bit further there is a cave we can use for shelter,” Diego said before steering Toronado of road. Victoria followed him amazed by how he always knew where to find shelter. </p><p> </p><p>They cave Diego was talking about was small just big enough to hold them and a fire to keep them warm. Diego brought his saddlebag with Zorro’s things and his famous sword with him. </p><p> </p><p>Diego put on a fire and looked in the corner of his eye to the beautiful woman that held his heart. Another night of tight control. It was best to go to sleep as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to sleep we had a tiresome day behind and we still have a day riding ahead of us,” Diego said swallowing and trying to forget how close she was and how alone they were. </p><p> </p><p>        ************************** STOP*****************</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before they both lay asleep, Zorro’s sword within reach. Diego was always a light sleeper in cases like this, meaning whenever he needed to spend the night in shelters like this. </p><p> </p><p>A soft sobbing woke him up and he saw his Victoria shaking back and forward. Her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around them, her face hidden in her knees. </p><p> </p><p>“Querida, what wrong?” Diego asked softly </p><p> </p><p>Victoria looked up, it was only now that Diego noticed that she had been crying for a while now. He must have been more tired than he thought. </p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, Diego I didn’t mean to wake you.” she sobbed. </p><p> </p><p>Diego sat up and looked at her, “Never apologize for waking me up. Did you have a nightmare?” </p><p> </p><p>Victoria simply nodded. Diego opened his arms, “Come here why don’t you tell me what you saw.” </p><p> </p><p>Victoria scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side, “You were too late and I had to spend the night with him as his wife.” was the only thing Victoria said but Diego could read between her lines, he didn’t need more information. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey you are here with me now, it’s over. When we are home we will marry as soon as it’s believable. I don’t want to wait a year to be your husband and know that I would never force myself on you after our marriage.” Diego said in a soothing voice. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria smiled into his chest, “I know you and your iron control but Diego this last time was the last straw. I don’t want to wait until we are married, I want to be claimed by you now, here.” Victoria said while touching his leg with her hand. </p><p> </p><p>It took every control Diego had to place his hand on top of hers, stopping with what she was doing. </p><p> </p><p>“You are not thinking straight, querida. You know we can’t do this. I can’t ruin your reputation like that.” Diego said but Victoria had heard the swallow after his voice. She knew that he was losing control.</p><p> </p><p>“Diego please, maybe next time I won’t be so lucky.” Kissing his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Victoria please, I don’t know how long I can control myself when you are doing that.” Diego pleaded </p><p> </p><p>Her other hand was feeling the muscles through his shirt while she felt that his other hand lost grip and now she was sure even an iron control like Diego’s had a breaking point. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria pulled herself up and looked in Diego’s eyes before they both leaned in until their lips touched each other. Diego was lost now. Victoria was opening the buttons of his shirt so that in the end she could roam her hands over his bare chest without losing the contact their lips had. </p><p> </p><p>“You are really sure about this?” Diego asked in a husky voice, his last control trying to reason with her. </p><p> </p><p>As a response Victoria placed his hand on her bare leg pleading to continue. Diego bend down and kissed her even more passionate now. </p><p> </p><p>His hand going up to her leg until he couldn’t go any further. He moved his hands more between her legs, pulling her underwear down while Victoria did the same with his pants. </p><p> </p><p>It would be a relief because Diego’s erection became painful in his pants. He gasped when her hands found his member and started to stroke it gently. </p><p>Diego caressed the place between her legs before entering her with one finger. while pulling her blouse down with the other hand. His mouth found her perfect formed breast and starting playing with her nipple with his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria intertwined her fingers into Diego’s thick, black hair while closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling Diego was giving her before pulling him up, “I don’t want to wait anymore, claim me now, I want to be yours in body and soul.” </p><p> </p><p>This made Diego groan and lost the final straw of his control. He hovered over her, slowly entering her with his large member. It hurt her at first but soon as he started moving, at a slow pace the pain faded and pleasure came in its place. </p><p> </p><p>She dug her nails into his bare shoulders, ushering him to move faster. </p><p> </p><p>Diego wasn’t as innocent as he made himself look. Down in the cave he had books about how to make love to woman but he knew now that he just needed to listen to his body, his body knew what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria’s eyes rolled and closed when the amazing feeling of a climax hit her hard. The tightening of her walls around Diego’s member made him spill his seed not long after that. </p><p> </p><p>The young De La Vega rolled on his back and pulled Victoria close to his body, “we should get dressed first before we fall asleep.” Victoria stopped him from getting up, “I have no regrets about this Diego.” </p><p> </p><p>Diego smiled, “I wasn’t a real gentleman but my love I don’t regret one single second.” he kissed her before he dressed again. Victoria made sure his clothes were into place again and her underwear back where it was supposed to be only to snuggle in Diego’s arms again, falling in a peaceful sleep. </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8:</p><p>Victoria woke up when the soft light of the morning sun entered the small cave they had been sleeping in. Enjoying the warmth Diego’s body was giving her. She looked up to see Diego still asleep. </p><p>“I wished I could spend forever in these arms,” Victoria whispered softly while thinking about their lovemaking last night. It had hurt in the very beginning but soon it was turned into the best feeling she had ever experienced. </p><p>“Soon, my love. I promise.” Diego whispered with his eyes closed. He wasn’t pretending to sleep, he just didn’t want to let her go just yet. He groaned with the thought that he couldn’t stay asleep so he decided to react, “I just wished I could hold you longer but we have a long trip to go home.” </p><p>Victoria buried her head in the crook of his neck, “Do we really have to?” Victoria was never one to whine like that but she was still coming to terms with what almost happened. </p><p>Diego chuckled lightly seeing this side of is otherwise strong tavern owner. The one who slapped any man in the face when they act improperly towards her or the one who had hidden his old friend so hard with a candle holder that he lost his memory. </p><p>“Come on the sooner Toronado is back, the better. He needs his rest for when Zorro is needed because, “I can’t let Zorro die yet, querida I hope you understand that.” Diego said now in a serious tone of voice. </p><p>“I know what I’m getting myself into, Diego. Don’t worry so much.” Victoria smiled while standing up from the floor and started to pack everything while eating a piece of bread that they had brought with them. </p><p>Diego did the same and walked outside. For once he didn’t need to whistle. Toronado was standing where Diego had left him. The stallion was happy to have a full night rest even if it was one of the larger trips he had to take. The only other time he had a trip like that was when Diego went to help Victoria's father out of California’s most notorious prisons, Devil’s fortress. </p><p>The young De La Vega caressed the stallion’s neck softly, “Come on boy time to go home, time for you to be Toronado again full time before you think of yourself as two horses.” </p><p>Diego also saddled black mare, so they were ready for their trip home.  </p><p> </p><p>They both mounted their horses each holding one extra mare for the final miles home. They still had to ride a few hours though.</p><p>“What are you going to do with Toronado when we are in Los Angeles? What if someone recognizes him even with his white forelock?” Victoria asked whispering the name of the stallion to be sure nobody had heard it even though she didn’t see anyone. </p><p>Diego smirked, “No problem my love. Esperanza is waiting for me in Toronado’s stable. Felipe will ride her for a few hours so that it’s like she was with me to Santa Paula and not Toronado. We will have to make a stop to pick her up before riding towards the hacienda. If you don’t mind, I am going to see that you get to the tavern safely. Probably with Felipe on our heels when father knows about me finally starting to court you.” </p><p>Victoria smiled, “I don’t mind Diego. I want to see where Zorro’s lives when you are well you.” </p><p>Diego shook his head while smiling, “I thought as much. We will have to leave the horse in a little  valley about ten minutes' walk from the cave if we were on foot but with Toronado, it takes only a few minutes.” </p><p>The rest of the trip was filled with peaceful silence varied with small talks. This was the chance for Victoria to have a talk with the real Diego. Not Zorro nor the man he pretended to be for the pueblo but an amazing mix of the two. </p><p>This Diego had a temper and wasn’t a coward but he was still very smart. She was honored that she got the chance to know this real Diego. Even if it meant that she had to pretend to love the more studious Diego which if she had been honest she loved from the start. </p><p>“We are going to leave the main road now.” Diego suddenly said after hours of riding. Victoria nodded in agreement, “Is it going to be far off-road?” she asked curiously. She was happy to be in Los Angeles again. There was a moment in the end that she thought that she wouldn’t see it or her friends ever again. She would use this to explain why the sudden change of heart. Why she felt that she wanted to marry Diego instead of waiting for Zorro. </p><p>They rode about fifteen minutes until they stopped in a valley with lots of trees and places to hide our horses. </p><p>“We will tie the horses up over there, nobody will see them from up the road or even closer to the valley,” Diego said while dismounting Toronado. He helped Victoria to dismount her mare after he had tied the other two extra horses to a tree. </p><p>He lifted her on Toronado’s back before mounting Toronado himself and took his seat behind her, “when I say duck you place yourself in the neck of Toronado. I don’t want you to hit your head and lose your memory of me.” Diego smiled while wrapping his arm around her and motioning the stallion forward. </p><p>“How could I ever forget you, Diego.” Victoria sighed lovingly while leaning against his chest enjoying the last minutes they had alone. This statement made Diego chuckle. </p><p>The young De La Vega suddenly stopped the stallion and looked around, “The last kiss before we go back into reality?” </p><p>“Are you intending to stop stealing kisses?” Victoria giggled leaning her head against his shoulder looking up to him. </p><p>“It will be hard to steal them though I can’t visit you as Zorro anymore now we will have to be careful but I will always want kisses from you, my sweet love,” Diego said before he kissed the lips of the woman who had stolen his heart. </p><p>“I know my black knight but it’s only temporary. We will finally start our life together.” Victoria smiled <br/>Diego motioned Toronado forward and after a minute he said to Victoria, “Duck my love.” </p><p>Victoria placed her body in the neck of the coal-black stallion, feeling the warmth of the body hovering over her while Diego ducked his head too. The entrance of the cave was low, “It’s alright, you can come back up.” Diego smiled while jumping of Toronado’s back. </p><p>He held out his arms to help Victoria of Toronado’s back. She took the opportunity to jump let herself slide into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck the moment her feet touched the ground. </p><p>Diego leaned in to give a kiss to Victoria when a voice startled him, “Diego finally!”</p><p>Diego and Victoria jumped away from each other after hearing Don Alejandro’s voice. Felipe must have shown him the cave. </p><p>“Father!” Diego said while turning around to see his father coming from around Diego’s desk. Diego and Victoria had been standing between Toronado and Esperanza so he was sure his father hadn’t seen their almost kiss. </p><p>“You found Victoria!” His father said cheerfully before something dawned him, “If I hadn’t been here you would have been alone with her, Diego. I didn’t raise you like that.” </p><p>“Father we have been alone for the entire trip. I just wanted to change my horse. So that nobody could recognize Toronado even with his white forelock. We do have good news though. Victoria has accepted my courtship.” Diego said sternly. He could be himself now with his father that he knew about his secret identity. </p><p>“I am expecting a proposal, Diego!” Don Alejandro said while watching how Diego took care of the half-wild stallion with ease. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you expect otherwise?” Diego smiled lovingly towards his Victoria, “I have a promise to fulfill.” </p><p>“Victoria I am glad Diego found you in time. I am glad that you are back.” Don Alejandro smiled now. </p><p>“You don’t think I am beneath Diego?” Victoria asked shyly. She was afraid that she wouldn’t be good enough now that she knew that her hero was a caballero.</p><p>“Victoria, I couldn’t be happier that you found each other, finally.” Don Alejandro smiled, “You were always my first choice for Diego. You have a temper to match his.” </p><p>Victoria glowed from happiness. Having Don Alejandro’s blessing was really important to her. He helped her when she was left alone without her parents. Francesco was a soldier in the military and Ramon had always loved to travel, leaving her with the tavern.  <br/>“Come on Toronado has everything let’s mount Esperanza and let you officially come home to Los Angeles.” Diego grinned. </p><p>He lifted Victoria on the back of Esperanza and started to walk the horse out of the cave. “I will see you in about fifteen minutes, father. You will see why.” </p><p>His father nodded and saw Diego disappear out of the cave. Don Alejandro stayed a little while longer to watch the amazing animal only his son and probably Felipe could ride. He needed to ask where he found him and how he was able to make the stallion trust his son so easily. The horse had no mark so he wasn’t born in captivity. </p><p>“I hope Diego would let you visit my mare from time to time.” Don Alejandro said softly towards the stallion who was munching his hay happily. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria sighed when her mare came into sight. She was leaning against Diego’s strong chest again. The young De La Vega had waited until he was outside the cave before mounting Esperanza. </p><p>“What’s wrong, my love? I thought you were happy?” Diego asked worriedly. </p><p>“Of course, I am happy, Diego but to be honest I am going to miss your strong arm around my waist.” Victoria sighed again. </p><p>“Soon you will feel them every night, my love. Have a little bit more patience. We need to be careful.” Diego said before he kissed the top of her head. </p><p> </p><p>Diego helped Victoria on her black mare and took the two extra mares in his hand. He was used to mounting Toronado one-handed so no problem there, only to arrive at the other side of the hacienda about ten minutes later. </p><p> </p><p>Don Alejandro was waiting for them already and saw what Diego meant with it could take a while. He clearly had bought three horses. </p><p>“Diego, where do these amazing animals come from?” Don Alejandro asked curiously while a vaquero took Esperanza and the two mare Diego had in his hand. </p><p>“I bought them from your friend in San Pedro for a good prize. Victoria needed a horse and I bought her one, you could see it as a courtship gift.” Diego said with a tone of voice that said that he didn’t regret it. </p><p>“From Emilio? She will soon be family Diego, of course, she needs a good horse. I don’t mind at all. Let’s talk about everything over dinner. Victoria do you stay for dinner and maybe I can let Maria take care of the guest room for you. I don’t want to hear no. You had a hard time and you earned some rest.” Don Alejandro said immediately calling for Maria. </p><p>Diego laughed and hugged Victoria before they both entered the hacienda. Knowing dinner would come with a lot of questions.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: </p><p>Victoria was happy to be in Los Angeles again. She was grateful for one thing though, it was thanks to this adventure that she could start her life with the man she loved. There was a moment that she thought that she would be missing all of this. For once she had feared that Zorro would be too late. She should have known better though.</p><p>She watched in silence how Diego and his father talked about the ranch and the new mares. She knew Diego was smart, she just didn’t know how smart he really was. She loved seeing him the way he was now, free to be who he really was in the company of the people who were dear to him. </p><p>Don Alejandro had waited until coffee was served before he started his questions, “Victoria, dear, what happened to you?” </p><p>Victoria sighed, “It all started when Don Domingo walked into the tavern. He flirted a bit but I didn’t think much of it though. He isn’t the only one who tries. For me, he was a customer like another. He even defended me against one of the Alcaldes many plans to capture Zorro. I was happy with his help at that moment. Zorro saved the day like he always does.” Victoria smiled towards Diego, she could do it here as long as his father or Felipe were the only one in the room. </p><p>“He even told me that he wanted to visit a friend, he didn’t want to tell me who at the time but it isn’t my business to be curious about something like that so I didn’t ask more about it. He wanted me to leave Los Angeles behind as his wife, he even blackmailed me that he knew who Zorro was and he was going to tell everyone who he was if I didn’t leave with him. I didn’t believe him at the time, in my eyes nobody knew who Zorro was, when I think about it now that was a stupid move but he wasn’t the first to try and marry me that way. He left the day after and I didn’t give him a second thought. Luckily the day passed without the need for Zorro, knowing now that Zorro wasn’t available. I was closing up the tavern and the next thing I knew I woke up on the back of a horse.”  Victoria sighed thinking back at the past week. </p><p>“That’s when I heard a famous sound, a famous neighing. I recognized Toronado immediately. I first thought that Zorro was near not knowing that Toronado had freedom. I startled a little though when Toronado’s head appeared but I knew that if I was able to let Toronado deliver a note that Zorro would be able to find me. I still didn’t know that he was out of town.” Victoria sighed deeply, it was clear that she had a hard time telling the story though.  The tears rolled over her cheek while thinking about how close she came to lose everything she worked for or every person she cared for. </p><p>“I kept hoping that Zorro would come until it was time to answer the question. That moment I almost lost hope.” Victoria cried. Diego stood up and walked towards the woman he loved so much, not caring what his father would say. </p><p>He crouched down next to her, “Victoria, I will always find my way back to you. Wait here, my love.” Diego stood up and walked towards his room. He wasn’t going to lose her again if she agreed she would be seen as a future dona and that was going to keep her safe. He took the ring out of a cabinet in his room, a ring that belonged to his mother. </p><p>He walked to the dining room again. He crouched down next to the chair that was taken by the love of his life and took her hands in his. He took a deep sigh, looked at their joined hands before he looked into her eyes. “My sweet, sweet Victoria, I almost lost you and I don’t want to lose you again. The days that you were missing were the hardest in my entire life, especially when I couldn’t find you. Mi querida, my love. I don’t want to wait until my battle as Zorro is over, I want to start my life with you soon. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” </p><p>Victoria nodded speechlessly before whispering, “Yes, Diego, I want to be your wife.” </p><p>Diego smiled widely while he placed the ring around her finger. Victoria looked at the beautiful emerald stone before looking at Diego and wrapping her arms around his neck. Diego wrapped his arms around Victoria’s small waist. </p><p>“That calls for a celebration, wine for us all.” Don Alejandro said cheerfully. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, “MARIA?” It could be heard through the whole hacienda, followed by, “A BOTTLE OF WINE! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE, DIEGO IS GOING TO BE MARRIED!” </p><p>The evening was filled with stories that nobody knew, things that Diego had been through but also times Zorro came close to death not only physically but he even mentioned the times he wanted to stop being Zorro, especially when Victoria was dying after she took the bullet for him. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Don Alejandro was already gone to bed, Diego for that matter couldn’t sleep. He was leaning against the wall in the little yard where Victoria had kissed him for the very first time. </p><p>If there was a moment in his life he couldn’t forget it was that time. The fear of losing his Victoria by a bullet wound, a bullet that was clearly meant for him. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t hear Victoria coming outside. </p><p>“Diego?” Victoria asked softly when she saw a figure leaning against the wall. He wasn’t wearing his black clothes so he didn’t blend into the shadows. </p><p>Diego shook his head to clear his mind and watched beside him, “hi mi querida, hard time sleeping?” </p><p>Victoria smiled a bit, “I could ask you the same thing.” </p><p>Diego chuckled with a sad tone, “Telling these stories opened some old wounds that I thought had healed.” </p><p>“You still have a hard time when I took that bullet haven’t you?” Victoria asked curiously while she walked closer to him. </p><p>Diego sighed deeply, he looked straight forward to nothing in particular, “I can’t seem to go past it, even knowing that you are still alive.” </p><p>“What I said back then still counts, Diego. Especially knowing that it’s you. I would gladly take that bullet again and again. Not only because I love you so much, maybe even more now than I did back then but also for the people of this pueblo. You are their only hope, Diego.” Victoria smiled placing her hand on his chest. </p><p>Diego shook his head, he didn’t look at her, “I don’t know if there will be a Zorro without you, Victoria.” </p><p>The black-haired tavern owner placed her hand on his cheek, which Diego gladly leaned into, “I want you to promise me no matter what happens Diego, Zorro can’t give up. The people need you. Don’t worry though I am not planning on dying anytime soon.” Victoria looked up to him, “There is more isn’t it?” </p><p>Diego sighed again and leaned his forehead against hers, “This is the second time I nearly lost you, not by death but still out of my reach. I just don’t know which one is more devastating.” </p><p>“You don’t have to think about that anymore because now I am engaged to a wonderful man.” Victoria smiled before something dawned her, “This is where we had our first kiss. I wished I had listened more closely back then. Maybe we could have had a family by now.” </p><p>“Well, it took a few years but you listened to my advice.” Diego chuckled before he reached down and kissed her. The kiss lasted until both of them needed to come up for air. </p><p>“I am so happy, Diego.” Victoria placed her head against his strong chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. Diego placed his arms around her shoulders and let his chin rest on the top of her head, “Me too, querida, me too.” </p><p> </p><p>In Spain, a dark-haired man was pacing in his room. His brother should have been home by now. His gut was telling him that something was wrong. </p><p>“Don Esteban?” The don looked up to the sound of the woman who had entered his library. </p><p>“What is it, Esperanza?” The don asked with a cold tone. </p><p>“There is a letter for you, patron. It’s a letter from Los Angeles.” the woman said, her head bowed down. </p><p>The don took the letter, “Thank you, Esperanza.” He said while eagerly opening the letter. It was a letter from his friend, Pablo. </p><p>“Don Esteban, <br/>I have to let you know that your brother won’t be coming home to Spain. Something happened to him. Someone hit him in the head with a candle holder, I can’t tell you moreover this letter but he lost his memory. I want to ask you to travel to Los Angeles immediately. <br/>Your friend, Pablo.” </p><p>That was all the letter said. Don Esteban crushed the letter in his hand. The person who did this to his brother was going to pay for it. Nobody messed with the Mariano family. </p><p>“Esperanza! Pack my suitcase I am traveling to Los Angeles with the next ship!” He said yelled throughout the hacienda. </p><p>The boat would be leaving in a few days. </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10:  </p><p> </p><p>Diego and Victoria were engaged for about 3 months now. She stayed in the hacienda at night, in a guest room until they were married. Diego didn’t want Victoria sleeping alone in the tavern not after what had happened with don Domingo.</p><p> </p><p> In the first weeks, they all speculated why Victoria suddenly changed her mind. Some people thought that she married Diego for his money, others thought that she and Zorro had a fight and Diego had comforted her, making her see that he could give her what Zorro couldn’t, a family. </p><p> </p><p>To the couple’s relief, nobody saw the real reason, the fact that Diego and Zorro were the same. Not even the Alcalde had thought about that. They just let the people think about what they wanted to think as long as nobody linked Diego to Zorro. </p><p> </p><p>Zorro himself had stopped greeting Victoria but not before he publicly gave them his blessing or gave Victoria his blessing. Saying how glad he was that he finally listened to his advice but that she always could count on him as a friend. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria had thanked him for his understanding of the fact that she wanted a family so badly and that she loved Diego even though he wasn’t a swordsman like Zorro. She had defended Diego for the entire pueblo, not hiding that she loved the peaceful man. </p><p> </p><p>She still worked in the tavern in the evening when the place was filled with people of the pueblo or travelers, she still made the food for the lunch rush right before siesta but she didn’t sleep there anymore. She paid the girls extra to sleep in when they had overnight customers. Working with shifts so that Pilar slept one night and Maria the next night only for Pilar to sleep in the night after that. </p><p> </p><p>Diego and Felipe were in the tavern every night with the carriage, they usually stayed until Victoria’s had closed up the tavern, to accompany her back to the hacienda for the night. Sometimes his father would join them but not tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Diego sat at his usual table where he could keep an eye out in the tavern and at his fiance but he could disappear easily if Zorro would be needed. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria had been looking rather pale for a few days now but she insisted that she was alright and that she couldn’t leave the tavern to Pilar and Maria, not during this evening rush. She had stayed at the hacienda during the day already because Diego was so worried about her. He already asked her to see Dr. Hernandez but Victoria refused and said it was just a stomach bug. </p><p> </p><p>The tavern was full again that night. There were so many citizens that she needed both Pilar and Maria’s help. </p><p> </p><p>“Querida, please sit down for a minute,” Diego said, his voice full of worries. It was like Victoria was getting more tired with every second. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have time to sit down, Diego,” Victoria said with a tired voice while she placed a glass of lemonade in front of him and Felipe. She still was trying to hide it though. She walked away but didn’t get far when all went black and she hit the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Diego jumped up and was with her in two large steps, “Victoria!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>He crouched down beside her, “Felipe, go get Dr. Hernandez immediately.” Diego ordered not hiding his worries now. He lifted her into his arms, “Pilar, help me to get her to her room.” </p><p> </p><p>Victoria’s body hung almost lifelessly into his arms. One arm over her belly, the other arm hanging beside her. </p><p> </p><p>The servant nodded and run up the stairs. Diego tried to hide that he knew where Victoria slept before she moved towards the hacienda. It would be highly suspicious if he knew. How would he otherwise explain how he knew. It wasn’t like he could tell that he knew because Zorro visited her at night. </p><p> </p><p>Pilar opened the door to her room and stepped out of the way to do that Diego could place his fiance on the bed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, querida. Wake up.” Diego whispered while he was holding her hand. He kissed her hand before he caressed a lock of hair from her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria groaned softly before her eyes started to open. She placed the hand that Diego wasn’t holding and grabbed her head. “What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“You fainted, querida. How are you feeling?” Diego said softly, not letting go of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I am fine, Diego.” She said trying to get up but this time Diego didn’t want to know about it and pushed her back on the bed, “Felipe went for Dr. Hernandez. I want him to do a check-up.” He said firmly in a tone that didn’t accept a no as an answer. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria nodded briefly before laying back down, she wasn’t used to dealing with the real Diego. Diego was as stubborn as she was, and had a temper. The Diego she fell in love with. If she was honest with herself though she didn’t have the strength to protest.  </p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door made them both lookup. It was Dr. Hernandez with Felipe behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, doctor. I am glad you could come so soon.” Diego said with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” The good doctor asked curiously. Not shocked about the caballero’s not so studious appearance. He already had a suspicion that there was more to him than the eye could see. Ever since he brought the meds to the De La Vega hacienda as Zorro, the ones that helped Don Alejandro. There was only one man who knew about the missing bottles. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, doctor. The last thing I remember is that I served Diego some lemonade and the next thing I knew I woke up in my bed.” Victoria said with a tired voice. </p><p> </p><p>“She fainted, doctor. She already looked pale since last week. I managed to keep her from the lunch rush in the tavern but I am worried.” Diego said before kissing her hand and placing it next to her body, “I will leave you in the good hands of Dr. Hernandez, querida. I will be downstairs if you need me.” </p><p> </p><p>Victoria nodded and smiled weakly. Diego walked out of the room leading Felipe with him. He closed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The young don kept his place at the bottom of the stairs watching Victoria’s room. It took a nerve-wracking fifteen minutes before the doctor came out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, how is she?” Diego asked immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“She will be fine, Diego. She has too much stress at the moment and will need to slow down a bit, for the time being anyway. She asked for you though she needs to talk to you.” It wasn’t his place to tell him the news and especially not in a full tavern. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, doctor,” Diego said in his studious way, the opposite of how he reacted when he was in the room with her, plus he had a code of silence. </p><p> </p><p>Diego motioned Felipe to come with him. This was necessary that people wouldn’t think badly of them, not knowing what news was about to hit him. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door, “querida, you wanted to talk to me?” Diego said while he closed the door with Felipe in the furthest corner of the room, “Victoria what’s wrong?” He asked when he saw her red puffy eyes. Diego’s heart stopped at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria took a deep breath, “Diego, I…” she sighed again, “I am pregnant.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>		*********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>An old carriage stood at the harbor within it a farmer on top of it. A horse waiting patiently for the guest to arrive. </p><p> </p><p>“Pablo, what nice of you to come here and wait for me.” A voice suddenly said while the man motioned his chests to place on the carriage. </p><p> </p><p>“I am happy to see you, at last, don Esteban.” Pablo reached out his hand which Esteban took happily, “In which will you be sleeping?” the farmer asked the don, “I would recommend tavern San Pedro, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>The don nodded, “bring me to the tavern so that you can tell me what happened to my brother and more importantly the one who is responsible.” </p><p> </p><p>Pablo nodded before motioning the horse forward towards the tavern. </p><p> </p><p>About half an hour later the men sat at a table in the furthest corner in the tavern. An excellent table for their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am listening. Where is my brother?” the don asked. </p><p> </p><p>“He is staying at the asylum here in San Pedro.” Pablo sighed, “It’s not a pretty sight, believe me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” the don asked in a dangerously calm tone of voice. </p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to marry a senorita from Los Angeles, right before the boat would leave to Spain. He had paid a gang to bring her here so that he could marry her. The only thing I know is that the same senorita was saved by an outlaw with the name Zorro but somehow she was the one who smashed a candle holder against don Domingo’s head. He doesn’t even know who he is after that.” Pablo said the brother of don Domingo saw that his friend had a hard time telling him this story. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to see him.” the don said still dangerously calm. </p><p> </p><p>The farmer nodded silently.</p><p> </p><p>Pablo drove him with his carriage towards the mental hospital that don Domingo called home now. </p><p> </p><p>The don was dangerous for himself so he had a room for him alone with nothing in it but a  mattress on the ground. Everything that could hurt him was forbidden inside the room. </p><p> </p><p>Don Domingo’s eyes locked itself with the eyes of his brother but all don Esteban could see was emptiness like there wasn’t even a soul there. don Domingo didn’t know his brother or Pablo at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that there could be any chance of changes?” don Esteban asked the doctor who had accompanied them. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s hard to say but nothing has changed in all these months so I don’t think it will change at all.” The doctor said. </p><p> </p><p>“I will take him with me to the asylum in Madrid. That way I will be close to him. Can you make sure that he is ready to travel the moment I come back? I have some businesses to attend to.” Esteban said. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you could handle him during the travels? I will let a nurse come with you if that’s what you want, senor. To make sure he gets where he needs to be because we can’t have him live in society.”  The doctor said knowing he couldn’t stop a family member to take him along. The only thing he could do was to make sure that he was brought where he needed to be. The cost of the nurse or doctor’s travel was for the family and the doctor didn’t have a responsibility to what would happen the moment they left. </p><p> </p><p>“Pablo I want to know who did this.” The don asked once they were outside. </p><p> </p><p>“A woman called Victoria, senor. The word goes she owns the tavern in Los Angeles. I would be careful, don Esteban. She used to be the love of the outlaw Zorro and it’s known that he would always protect her even after she agreed to marry the rich Don Diego De La Vega.” </p><p>Pablo said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not afraid of one man, Pablo. She will pay for what she did to my brother. She will pay dearly.” don Esteban responded coldly. </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: </p><p>He opened the door, “querida, you wanted to talk to me?” Diego said while he closed the door with Felipe in the furthest corner of the room, “Victoria what’s wrong?” He asked when he saw her red puffy eyes. Diego’s heart stopped at the sight. </p><p>Victoria took a deep breath, “Diego, I…” she sighed again, “I am pregnant.” </p><p>Diego was silent for a moment, this news was a shock for him. </p><p>“Diego, say something.” Victoria cried. </p><p>“pregnant… I am going to be a father.” Diego was still a bit shocked, “We need to marry as soon as possible.” It was only now that Diego noticed that Victoria was crying again. </p><p>“Oh querida, don’t cry. Everything will be fine.” Diego took Victoria in his arms trying to comfort her. </p><p>“It’s all my fault, Diego. What will your father say? What if this ruins his business?” Victoria sobbed in Diego’s chest. </p><p>“Victoria, look at me.” Diego tried but Victoria didn’t move, “Victoria, querida look at me, please.” </p><p>His fiancée looked up, noticing Diego’s soft eyes, she didn’t see anger or regret but love. </p><p>“I was as much there as you were. We will talk to my father to make sure that nothing happens. I don’t know how he will react but he deserves to know the truth. He won’t turn his back on us, querida.” Diego said with a soft voice. He wasn’t going to tell her how much he feared his father’s reaction to this news. </p><p>Diego comforted Victoria until she stopped crying. He was going to take his responsibility. </p><p> </p><p>The hours passed slowly until dinnertime. Diego had asked Victoria to rest for a few hours before they were going to face his father about the subject. There would be no chance of hiding this. <br/>“Come on, querida, Maria will close up for the night. I already asked her. I know it’s not my place to do so but I wanted to let you get some rest.” Diego said softly when he helped Victoria towards the exit of her tavern. She still felt weak and if she had to believe the doctor she would be for a few more days. The best thing she could do for her and the baby was to take his advice. </p><p>Diego had read enough in books to know the same thing from the moment that he heard the news from his fiancée. </p><p>Victoria nodded softly. She had to take on a brave face not to get anyone suspicious not before they were married. </p><p>That was the strange thing in the little desert town. If they found out after they were married nobody would look at them like they had murdered someone. They had taken their responsibilities and that was more than enough. </p><p>If they found out before they were married though the tavern and the ranch would have a ruined reputation for a very long time. She didn’t understand why people looked at making love that way. There was nothing more beautiful than connecting with each other through body and soul. She didn’t think it was fair that this was only for the women lucky enough to get married. </p><p>She knew that this could happen but she didn’t regret her actions for one moment, not even if Diego’s father was going to be enraged about this. Don Alejandro had a temper but there was one thing he wouldn’t do, he would never turn his back on them not even after this. That much she knew. </p><p>The drive to the De La Vega hacienda usually took about 30 minutes driving with a carriage.  They were going to wait after dinner to tell the old Don. What his father didn’t know was that Diego had an ace up his sleeve. Something that he discovered recently. </p><p>Victoria was more nervous than Diego but Diego now had a way to have his father accept this child. That he would carry the name De La Vega. They tried to act as normal as possible though. The young don had practice enough being the fox but Victoria failed miserably. </p><p>“Now I want to know what’s wrong.” Don Alejandro said after dinner, “and don’t dare to say that there is nothing going on.” </p><p>“I think we best have this conversation in a more private place.” Diego sighed </p><p>“Did something happen to you know who?” Don Alejandro whispered.</p><p>Diego didn’t really know how to react to that so he stayed silent for a few moments, he was Zorro after all. </p><p>“Not to him in particular, no, but this really is something I want to discuss in the cave there is something I want you to see.” Diego finally said in a steady voice. Victoria didn’t know how he did it. </p><p>His father nodded before following him and Victoria to the library. He was still amazed every time his son pushed the button that was leading to another part of his life, the cave. </p><p>“Father, I think it’s best that you sit down for this.” Diego sighed when they arrived down in the cave. </p><p>“Tell me already, Diego, you are making me nervous.” the old don said with worry in his voice but he wasn’t prepared for the news he was going to receive next.</p><p>“Don Alejandro, it’s really for the best if you sit down for this,” Victoria said in a nervous voice. His father looked confused from Victoria to Diego and back. He started to shake his head.</p><p>“Diego don’t tell me you are going to say what I think you are going to say!” The old don said nervously, “Don’t tell me she is… well… you know.” </p><p>“Pregnant?” Diego asked curiously to see that his father was on the same line as they were. </p><p>“Let’s say we need to get married as soon as possible,” Diego said without even blinking but with a smile on his face. He wasn’t going to give Victoria the impression that he wasn’t happy that she was pregnant. </p><p>“Diego De La Vega, that’s not how I raised you. I always thought you were a gentleman.” Don Alejandro yelled angrily. </p><p>“It happened one time,  father and I am not going to apologize for loving Victoria. We were both coming down from the shock that we almost lost each other plus her finding out about me brought us closer together that night.” Diego yelled back with a temper that matched his father’s. </p><p>Don Alejandro didn’t know what to say, not only was he in shock about the pregnancy but he was even more shocked that his son answered him in that way. He may have known that his son is Zorro but he now discovered that he didn’t know his son at all.</p><p>“I am not going to pretend that I regret what happened and before you decide that this child won’t be your grandchild I want you to know something. You see, I recently discovered diaries hidden behind a big rock here in the cave. After looking at them I discovered they were from my mother.” Diego said with a dangerous voice, a voice he usually used as Zorro, </p><p>Don Alejandro looked shocked, he forgot all about the diaries his dear wife kept. He always thought that they were lost forever. </p><p>“Do I need to tell you what makes me say that you don’t have any right to be angry at us?” Diego continued, “Do I need to remind you that I have a dead born sister I knew nothing about? That my mother had a stillborn child when she was 5 months pregnant while you were only married for 2 months?” </p><p>“Diego, I wanted you to be smarter than me.” Don Alejandro said now in a sad tone of voice. He never forgot the death of his little girl. His oldest child. That was the moment that his wife had decided to write everything down. It had been a dark time in their marriage. </p><p>“I know I kept a secret from you but that was with a good reason, I was keeping you both safe but what is your reason to never mention that I have a sister, even if she didn’t survive,” Diego asked, he gave his father the chance to explain himself.   </p><p>“Diego, you have to know that losing a child at five months of pregnancy is a shame. They don’t even get a tombstone at that age. Besides the fact that I was worried about your life before you were born, I didn’t want to put that shame on your shoulders.” His father confessed to his son, “Please, I understand the reason you kept Zorro from me. Do the same for me.” </p><p>“That depends if you will turn your back on the child or not because I won’t turn my back on the baby,” Diego responded by having the hand of his fiancée on his arm, a calming effect on him. Her touch was like magic. </p><p>“I would never do that Diego. This child will be welcome but will need to hurry with the marriage. I will make sure that you have a special license so that you can marry in a few day's time. I will do everything I can to keep Victoria from having stress.” his father said opening his arms to his very-soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Victoria stepped into the arms of the old don. </p><p>“Thank you, Don Alejandro.” She smiled in his chest. This gesture made Diego smile. He was glad that his father finally knew that he knew about his sister even if officially the child was never born. </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12:</p><p>It had been a week since Diego and Victoria turned Don Alejandro’s life upside down with the news of Victoria’s pregnancy and Diego’s knowledge about his older sister. </p><p> </p><p>The plaza was full of well-dressed people and the tavern had been decorated with white garlands on the porch and the poles were covered with white flowers. Everyone was in a happy mood but nobody noticed the carriage driving underneath the pueblo gates and made a stop in front of the tavern. </p><p>“To be clear we don’t know anything in this village, understood.” Don Esteban whispered to his driver and friend, Pablo. “We are just passing through this village and decided to stop here until tomorrow,  to let our horses rest.”  pointing to the brown and black mare in front of his carriage. </p><p>“Si, Don Esteban.” Pablo nodded. A piece of the plan was that Pablo would play Don Esteban’s manservant. </p><p>“We will leave before we do the final step of the plan or let the people in the pueblo think we have left.” Don Esteban grinned a bit evilly, “Now let’s see the woman who stole my brother’s heart and his memories.” </p><p>The don stepped out of the dark wooden carriage which was closed off like the carriages that brought the tourists every week., a sign of the man’s wealth. </p><p>Pablo played his role well and took the trunks and chests of the carriage while his master walked inside the tavern. </p><p>“Good morning, senorita. Do you have a room available for this night for me and my servant? We have been driving long and hard and we want to let the horses take some rest.” don Esteban smiled charmingly. He noticed that the tavern sat full of people. All dressed in their best clothes. </p><p>“We have only one room available, senor. It is a big day today you know. A few friends of the neighboring villages rented a room tonight” Pilar smiled friendly. </p><p>“That’s no problem, senorita. I am willing to share it with my manservant. If you have an extra pillow and blanket, it’s not the first time he slept on the floor.” Don Esteban responded again with all the charms he possessed, “Tell my lovely senorita, what is the special day today? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” </p><p>Pilar smiled, “As you wish, senor. No, I don’t mind, it’s not a secret really. It's a big day today because it’s the wedding day between the most eligible bachelor, the young don Diego De La Vega, and the owner of this tavern, senorita Victoria Escalante. The service will start soon.” </p><p>“Do you think they would mind if I watch the service?” Don Esteban asked innocently </p><p>Pilar thought for a moment, “They invited the whole pueblo to celebrate the wedding so I don’t think they would mind but I can ask senorita Escalante if you like?” </p><p>Don Esteban shook his head, “I will place myself in a corner. I just want to give the couple my best.” </p><p>“I don't think the couple will mind at all.” Pilar smiled, “Which name can I place for the reservation of the room?” </p><p>“I am sorry, where are my manners! My name is Don Esteban Alegra. I’m just passing through.”  </p><p>“Welcome to Los Angeles, don Alegra,” Pilar said, charmed by the handsome man. </p><p>“Please, such a beautiful lady can call me Esteban.” The man responded with even more charm. This was all part of the plan. He needed to come over as some innocent don, “You can show my servant here the room.” he pointed towards his friend who had just entered the tavern. </p><p>“Everything is taken care of, patron.” Pablo bowed a little more dramatic than necessary.</p><p>“It’s alright, Pablo. This lovely senorita will point you the way to the room. You know how I like to see weddings if I have the opportunity?” Esteban said innocently</p><p>Pablo nodded in response, “Yes patron. </p><p>“Well, the owner of this nice tavern will be marrying a don today so I am in luck.” Esteban smiled. </p><p>Pablo nodded again, “I will take care of everything, don Alegra.” </p><p>Esteban kissed the hand of Pilar, “If you will excuse me, senorita.” he smiled before nodding to Pablo. </p><p>He had just been able to hear how Pilar complimented him about how charming the man was. The don grinned evilly before following the people to the church. He placed himself in a corner of the church. It was more to watch who his victim would be tomorrow afternoon. </p><p>“They must be quite a popular couple.” Esteban thought while watching around. The little church was filled to the brim with people. Not only rich don’s but also poor farmers. There were soldiers in every corner. </p><p>“Excuse me? Can I ask you a question?” Esteban asked towards an older woman sitting next to him.</p><p>The woman nodded, “Of course. I am sorry, you are not from around here are you?” </p><p>Esteban shook his head, “I am just passing through and I am renting a room in the tavern for the night but I love weddings. Why all these soldiers?” </p><p>“Our Alcalde is sure that Zorro will stop this wedding as he did before. He tries to catch him for years now but nobody can catch the fox.” The woman said proudly. </p><p>“I heard about the fox of Los Angeles. Do you think that this is going to happen?” Esteban asked, trying to sound interested. </p><p>“I don’t think so. If he allowed one person to marry his Victoria then it would be don De La Vega.”  The woman said pointing to the black-haired man who had taken place in front of the altar. The music started and at that moment everyone stood up. A raven-haired woman was led by an older don towards the man who would soon be her husband. </p><p>“That’s the old don De La Vega, the father of the groom. Victoria is an orphan but The De La Vega’s are like family to her even before this wedding.” The woman whispered towards the man next to her. </p><p>“And soon she will be a widow too.” The man thought but didn’t say a word just nodded that he understood. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria walked towards the altar with a big smile on her face. The sight of her soon to be husband standing there in his new baby blue suit with golden embroidering made her heart jump with joy. </p><p>The happiness sparked from her face. She did try to look a little less happy than she felt. Although the people knew she loved Diego as much as she loved Zorro. Of course, besides Felipe and his father, Victoria was the only one who knew that she was marrying one and the same person.  </p><p>Victoria was dressed in a beautiful white gown. One of the older servants from the De La Vega’s, Maria,  had helped her choose. It was a wedding gift from don Alejandro besides the wedding dress he had ordered new gowns for the new dona De La Vega. </p><p>Don Alejandro placed the hand of Victoria in the hand of his son before he took his place in the front row of the church. </p><p>“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.” the padre said, raising his hands in the air. </p><p>Diego had a hard time keeping himself concentrated at what the padre was saying. The only thing on his mind was how beautiful his soon to be wife was. </p><p>He held his breath the moment the padre spoke the next words though, “Is there anyone who thinks that these two fine people shouldn’t get married? Let them speak now or hold forever their peace.” </p><p>Everyone looked around but don Alejandro’s influence was so large that nobody even risked raising his or her hand, not even the alcalde was that stupîd although he hoped for Zorro to appear.  </p><p>The padre continued after a few moments of silence. He turned himself towards the groom, “Don Diego Sebastian De La Vega, do you take Victoria Maria Escalante to be your wedded wife until death do you part?” </p><p>“I do,” Diego said with a voice full of love while keeping his eyes on the woman in front of him. </p><p>“Victoria Maria Escalante do you take don Diego Sebastian De La Vega to be your wedded husband until death do you part?” The padre asked a little bit afraid of her reaction. He didn’t want to put Don Diego through the same as the officer she wanted to marry the last time, not if what he thought was wrong.</p><p>Victoria smiled towards Diego, “I do.” She said full of confidence. </p><p>“Both don Diego and Victoria have chosen to say their own vows while exchanging the rings.” The padre said, trying to hide his smile. He was about 90 percent sure now that there was more to Diego than everybody saw. </p><p>“My sweet Victoria, I’ve been in love with you for so long now. I never would have thought I would ever stand a chance against out town hero.`` Those words were rewarded by a snort from the alcalde. The man was shushed by half a church.</p><p>“Please continue don Diego.” the padre said softly. </p><p>The groom nodded, “But here I am declaring my love for you in front of the whole pueblo. Let this ring be a symbol for the love I feel, the fact that I will cherish you like you deserve to be cherished. Accept this ring as well as my heart and soul.”  The ring was placed over Victoria’s finger. The ring was gold with a red heart stone, a ring he bought in San Pedro once, hoping he could use it one day. A ring he bought with only Victoria in his mind. </p><p>Victoria smiled at the words a tear rolled over her cheek. She sighed happily before taking the ring from Mendoza who was her witness. A golden signet ring with an elegant D on top. </p><p>“My dear Diego, I would never have thought that a handsome don like you would ever be interested in a simple tavern owner like me. I have been in love with you since our childhood. I hoped that I could forget my love for you in the arms of another man but to be honest my heart and soul always belonged to you. Now with this ring, I will prove that love to you. Accept this ring and let me share my life with you as well as my heart. Let me love you like you deserve to be loved.” Victoria said, with all the love she felt for him without giving away who she was marrying. </p><p>“Don Diego, you may kiss your bride.” The padre said. </p><p>This was the moment the young don had been waiting for. He took the face of his new wife in his hands and let his lips touch hers softly and lovingly. </p><p>“Dear people of Los Angeles, I am proud to announce for the first time and in the presence of God, don and dona De La Vega.” The padre said happily, “Let our lord gift them with a loving family.” </p><p>“God will have to be quick because she will be a widow soon.” Don Esteban thought with a grin while he watched the groom lead his wife towards the door of the church where lots of people would gratulate the new couple. </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13: </p><p>Victoria’s eyes sparkled when she looked up at her new husband. The eyes were full of love for him even though she tried to hide it as much as she could. Diego’s eyes held an equal amount of love when he looked at his new wife. Finally, they could start their life together, something he never dared to hope for. </p><p>The young newly married don offered his arm to the family’s new dona. She accepted the arm before they both walked back the aisle towards the door of the church. </p><p>All the people who were present in the church started clapping and even the rest of the pueblo started cheering when Diego and Victoria made it outside. They had waited a long time to see the two of them together, even though most people didn’t know that she had married her hero for real. Most people thought that she was safer marrying the young don and with that the safety of the family name. Nobody in their right mind would even think about hurting Dona De La Vega. </p><p>Don Esteban waited until he was the last person in church before leaving it. He watched how the whole pueblo cheered and gave their best wishes to the happy couple while they made their way towards the tavern where Don Alejandro bought drinks for the whole pueblo the whole night long. </p><p>They wouldn’t be there for the whole night because they had a dinner party for their closest friends. </p><p> </p><p>The tavern was filled to the brim with people of all classes, happily chatting with each other until The old De La Vega walked a few stairs until he stood a bit higher than the people that were celebrating the marriage of his son. </p><p>“Dear people…” Don Alejandro tried to yell over the sound of the happy people. </p><p>“Dear people…” The old De La Vega tried again but the people didn’t stop talking with each other until Sergeant Mendoza felt brave enough to whistle on his fingers. </p><p>The tavern fell silent and their eyes all went in the direction of the sound. Some people had expected to find Zorro there which made Diego and Victoria chuckle. </p><p>“Thank you, Sergeant.” Don Alejandro said before he continued, “Dear people, here before you stand a proud father, my son has finally taken the step to start his life with a beautiful and smart woman. A woman that I always thought of as a daughter, especially after what has happened to her family. I am sure her parents are looking down on us as we speak with pride. With these words, I gladly accept Victoria Escalante as my daughter-in-law. I am sure that she will be a fantastic dona and an amazing wife for my son. Last but not least I want to thank you all for celebrating with us. Please enjoy this evening. I hereby toast to the marriage of my son Diego with Victoria.” </p><p>The tavern almost exploded by the sound of the people cheering and chanting both Diego’s and Victoria’s name. </p><p>Diego squeezed his new wife’s hand softly before he made his way towards his father. The moment he stood beside his father the people felt silent again, “Thank you so much for this speech father, and for this feast. Thank you all for celebrating this day with me, to be honest, I never dared to dream that she would ever choose me over our town hero but I am happy she accepted my proposal. For the people who liked to know, Zorro visited me a few days ago and told me that he wouldn't ruin this day for me. He once suggested that she was safer being my wife. He wished us the best of luck and asked me to tell the people that they didn't need to  fear, he still was going to watch over the pueblo like he always has.” Diego said before he turned to his beautiful bride, “My sweet Victoria, you made me the happiest man alive by marrying me, I will be forever grateful and will do everything in my power to make you happy. I love you so much, my sweetheart.” </p><p>Victoria smiled lovingly at her husband while a tear of happiness rolled over her cheek. Only she knew the true meaning behind his words, just how much this man loved her. </p><p>Don Esteban watched everything from a dark corner of the tavern. He nodded towards his friend who was waiting for him on the other side of the room. Pablo nodded back as a sign that he had seen it so that the man could start his little plan of revenge. </p><p> </p><p>“Senor, senora, may I congratulate you on your marriage.” Esteban smiled the moment he had made his way towards the happy couple. </p><p>“Thank you, I don’t believe we have met, I am Diego De La Vega and this is my wife Victoria,” Diego responded with a friendly smile. </p><p>“I am sorry, senor De La Vega, my name is don Esteban Alegra. We are just traveling through and decided to stay the night to continue our journey tomorrow. I am a big fan of wedding ceremonies and every opportunity I get I want to wish the couple the best in their future lives together. I was pleased to hear from your waitress that the lovely owner of this beautiful tavern was about to get married when I arrived here. Please let me bring you some luck with a little toast of my own. A little family tradition.” Esteban turned towards Pablo who gave the man a silver and a gold cup. The golden cup was decorated with silver while the silver one was decorated with white decorations, “In our family, we wish the happy couple by letting them drink out of these old cups. They have been in our family for generations and they always travel with me.” Don Esteban said while he handed the gold cup to Diego and the silver cup to Victoria. </p><p>“To your health and thank you for this opportunity.” the man smiled knowing he could trust Pablo to have done exactly as he had asked. He only had to wait now and in a few days, the happy bride would become the grieving widow. </p><p>Diego and Victoria didn’t want to insult the don so they drank the wine in the cup before giving it back to him. </p><p>“I thank you for your good wishes, please enjoy this evening.” Diego smiled. </p><p>“I hope the room will be at your liking don Esteban.” Victoria smiled charmingly. </p><p>“The room is excellent, senora. Thank you.” Don Esteban smiled politely. </p><p>The couple nodded one last time and excused themselves because others were waiting to congratulate them. </p><p> </p><p>The party went on well into the night but without the couple and some of their best friends. The dinner was for the upper class but Sergeant Mendoza and the Alcalde were invited too. Felipe wasn’t a servant anymore but was adopted by don Alejandro. The young man often felt out of place but not today, don Diego had always been very important for him and not only because he was the only one who knew Zorro’s identity as only one and this for a very long time. He didn’t mind that he had to share the secret with his new father and his big brother’s new wife. </p><p>He did keep a close eye on Diego all evening though, he knew something was wrong with the man. Diego clearly had dizziness spells during dinner but his adoptive father had told him that it probably had to do with the fact that Diego wasn’t used to drinking wine. Diego had been drinking wine all night now. He promised himself and his wife that Zorro would stay where he was tonight, in the cave. </p><p> </p><p>“Diego, are you alright?” Victoria asked when she noticed that Diego was grabbing onto his head again. </p><p>“I don’t know, querida, it’s probably nothing. The world is spinning at the moment. I think I had one too many glasses of wine.” Diego responded with a sigh, he didn’t want to worry Victoria any more than he had too. He was going to sleep it off tonight, tomorrow was another day. </p><p>“Come on let’s go to bed so that you can sleep it off.” Victoria smiled. Knowing that this was the one day he had allowed himself to drink alcohol. </p><p>“But what about our wedding night? It will be ruined that way.” Diego whispered, he wanted to give Victoria everything she deserved and more but he didn’t know he would be capable of doing anything. </p><p>“As far as I know I am already yours, my love, proof of that is growing inside of me,” Victoria whispered in a way that only Diego could hear. She wasn’t going to show her disappointment to him. </p><p>“Thank you so much for who you are, querida, I promise you I will make it up to you all day tomorrow.” Diego grinned but the grin disappeared when he tried to get up and wasn’t able to stand alone. Victoria grabbed his arm but the man was just too heavy for her alone so she silently asked Felipe to help her. Felipe nodded and together they helped Diego towards the bedroom. They managed to do it without drawing attention. </p><p>Diego fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. Victoria sighed deeply touching her little baby belly, “Daddy isn’t used to drinking wine so no fun for me tonight. I will make sure I am well rested for when he wakes up though.” The new dona whispered before going to bed herself. She placed herself on Diego’s chest, who automatically placed his arm around her, “I love you, my hero.” She whispered before falling asleep herself. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning came way too soon for Victoria’s liking, Diego had turned himself on his side during the night, with his back towards his wife. Victoria sighed and snuggled against his back with her head on top of his, “Good morning, my love.” She whispered, kissing his neck but Diego didn’t respond. She kept kissing him without result, “Wake up, sleeping beauty.” She whispered a bit louder but there was still no reaction. </p><p>She started to roam her hand over his chest, she touched every inch of him until she was at the place where she wanted to be so bad since they married even before that, let’s say ever since that first time on their way back to Los Angeles. Ever since they conceived their baby. The reaction though wasn't what she had hoped for or rather the lack of a reaction started to worry her now. </p><p>“Diego?” Victoria asked while shaking his shoulder. The man didn’t wake up. </p><p>“Diego? Come on this isn’t funny anymore!” Victoria said worriedly, shaking his shoulder even more. That movement made Diego’s arm fall lifeless out of the bed. </p><p>“Diego!!” Victoria yelled again but it was no use Diego wasn’t going to wake up. </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14:</p><p>Victoria’s scream could be heard in every room of the hacienda. It made Felipe and Don Alejandro look up from the breakfast table. Felipe was allowed to be eating with the family since Diego was in the process of adopting the young boy. </p><p>They both jumped up and made their way to the young couples sleeping quarters. </p><p>“Victoria?” Don Alejandro knocked on the door of the bedroom. That wasn’t a scream of joy but a scream of fear. What the hell was Diego doing in there. </p><p>Victoria put on a robe before she opened the door to the room. </p><p>“Victoria, what’s wrong?” the old don was worried now, seeing that his new daughter-in-law had been crying. </p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong, don Alejandro. Diego doesn’t move anymore and he barely breaths.” Victoria explained between sobs. </p><p>“Please Victoria call me father from now on. Let me see him.” the old don walked through the door from the moment Victoria had opened it completely. Victoria simply nodded at her father-in-law.</p><p>He ran to his son’s side, “Diego?” He shook his son’s shoulder but Diego didn’t react. Felipe stood shocked in the doorway, “Felipe, go and get dr. Hernandez quickly.” Alejandro yelled towards the boy, who turned around and made his way towards the stables to get his pinto. </p><p>He arrived back a little while later with dr. Hernandez following the young man on the pinto, with his carriage.</p><p>“Doctor, thank you for coming so soon. My son… my son doesn't react anymore." Don Alejandro showed the doctor the way to Diego's room. Although the good doctor knew very well where the room was situated. </p><p>Victoria, who had put on one of the new dresses Diego had bought for her over the years, hoping she would wear it one day. She sat in a chair next to her husband when the doctor entered the room. </p><p>"Come on Victoria, let Dr. Hernandez do his job. We will wait in the hallway." Don Alejandro led his daughter-in-law outside the room with Felipe following him. The young man closed the door behind him. </p><p>Felipe was worried about his soon-to-be father. This was different from all the other times that Diego was hurt when he rode out as Zorro. This time his life really was in danger. </p><p>Don Alejandro saw how worried the young man was. "I know you are worried, Felipe. We all are." </p><p>"I am not used to feeling helpless." Felipe signed, "I am used to being the one helping him, be there for him." </p><p>Victoria took the boy in her arms, "Diego is a fighter, Felipe." she whispered to the boy. The tears running over her cheek. If she only could believe it herself. </p><p>Don Alejandro sat on a chair near a window, he was staring outside. The roses blooming in the garden. </p><p>Victoria and Felipe sat on a bench next to each other when Dr. Hernandez came outside the room. </p><p>"doctor?" Victoria asked worriedly. </p><p>"I am sorry dona De La Vega, I think your husband has been poisoned, I just don't know how it could have happened. I only read about it but it never mentioned a way to cure the patient. I am afraid that there is nothing I can do for him.” the doctor explained sadly. This wasn’t good because the old man has his suspicions about who exactly was fighting for his life in that room. Some of the fractures he had through the years didn’t hold up with the story behind it. </p><p>“You mean he is dying? What poisoned him?” Victoria asked between her sobs. </p><p>“If I am right he is poisoned by a mixture of plants, the poison is called Krolax. The longer he stays this way, the less chance he has that he will make it. I will come back tomorrow morning.” The doctor nodded towards Victoria and the old don, who had been listening in silence. He was way too quiet. </p><p>Victoria couldn’t believe it, Diego was dying even before their life together could start. She wasn’t going to give up, “There has to be something we could do?” </p><p>Felipe thought about it for a moment and something dawned on him, if someone could help him, it was clear eyes from the Indians that had an amazing respect for Zorro when he made the wall of death, the wall of life.</p><p>“I have a plan to save Diego.” Felipe signed, “but you will have to trust me.” </p><p>“Do whatever you need to help my son, Felipe.” Don Alejandro held a now crying Victoria in his arms. </p><p>“I will be right back.” Felipe signed before he left towards the library. He pushed the button on the mantle. He disappeared inside the cave. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria and Don Alejandro both sat next to Diego when they heard hooves inside the hacienda. They both looked at each other in confusion. </p><p>“You stay with Diego dear, I will go and have a look.” The old don stood up and walked towards the hallway there he saw something that he never thought would see in his entire life. </p><p>In the hallway stood a beautiful but oh so familiar black stallion with on his back a cloaked and masked figure. </p><p>“Felipe is that you?” don Alejandro asked shocked. </p><p>The only thing the boy did was hold his index finger in front of his mouth asking his soon-to-be grandfather to stay silent. </p><p>The young man jumped off the horse’s back and took a bunch of familiar black clothes out of the saddlebag. A sword was tied up to the saddle, it wasn’t Zorro’s sword though but one Felipe got from Diego for his birthday last year. </p><p>He gave the clothes to don Alejandro, “I have no time to explain but we need to dress him as Zorro. The man I am going to see only knows him as Zorro. He is a shaman with the Indians, a tribe with huge respect for Zorro. They surely will help him.”  </p><p>Although don Alejandro was curious he needed to trust Felipe. He had helped Diego for so long now and if someone could help him it was him. </p><p>Victoria looked shocked seeing Felipe with a mask of his own and a large black cloak. He placed Zorro's clothes on the bed. </p><p>It took the two men about ten minutes to dress Diego into Zorro.</p><p>To make it easy for the men Toronado laid down. That way they didn’t need to pull Diego on his back. </p><p>“Bring him home to us, son.” Don Alejandro whispered while Victoria caressed Zorro’s cheek one more time before Toronado stood up again. Carefully not to hurt his master. </p><p>“Come home to me, my love.” She whispered before taking a few steps backward to let Felipe leave with Zorro laying across Toronado’s back. </p><p>Toronado walked carefully out the hacienda and made his way towards the tribe. Toronado knew well enough which way to go and he also sensed that his master’s life was in danger. So he had to be quick but careful not to let Zorro fall off his back.  </p><p>The ride took almost twenty minutes before he arrived at the tribe. Felipe hadn’t been here before but he knew Zorro had from the stories Zorro had told him. </p><p>“Halt, make yourself known!” Angry eyes said when the black stallion came into view. It was only then that he recognized the mighty animal, “What happened?” </p><p>“Someone poisoned Zorro. Can you help him? ” Felipe signed. </p><p>Angry eyes turned to his chief, “Wise Eagle, cunning black fox is poisoned. This man asks to help him.” </p><p>Wise Eagle nodded and pointed towards the hut next to his. It was where their shaman lived, Clear Eyes. </p><p>Angry Eyes took the reins of Toronado and guided the animal towards the tent. </p><p>He ordered two strong men to lift Zorro from the stallion’s back, Toronado knew this was crucial for his master’s health so he allowed the men to come near him. Still fighting the urge to defend his master. </p><p> </p><p>They placed Zorro on a cot. The shaman took some white sage to go over Zorro’s body while chanting. </p><p>“This is a really rare and strong poison.” The shaman spoke, “I will do my best to help him but he will have to fight for his life too. Pray to the great spirit that I am not too late yet.” </p><p>Felipe started praying while sitting on his knees next to Zorro. He needed to have faith in Clear Eyes and in the Lord that he wasn’t going to take Zorro from them not just yet. All Felipe could do was hope now. </p><p>Victoria was pacing around in the hacienda while don Alejandro was leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. His forehead against his arms. He didn’t notice that he accidentally pushed a button and looked up when a secret door opened behind the fireplace. </p><p>He looked at Victoria who was curious too. They both walked through the door before it closed again. </p><p>Both of them were shocked when seeing just what Diego had been hiding from him. Don Alejandro looked at the arsenal of weapons Diego possessed while Diego looked at the sort of books Diego stored down here. </p><p>Victoria fell on her knees the moment she found a painting of her. Obviously Diego’s work. She had kept herself strong the entire time but this was the last straw. She fell on her knees and cried her eyes out. Don Alejandro kneeled down beside her and pulled her against him while tears were running over his cheek. </p><p>He tried everything to comfort his daughter-in-law but Victoria was inconsolable. </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter 15: </p><p>Felipe sighed when he watched his adoptive father lying there while Clear Eyes was making a mix of plants. It took almost an hour before the potion was ready. </p><p>“Cunning Fox needs to drink this and then it’s up to him and the great spirit.” Clear Eyes threw the mixed drink in Zorro’s mouth and made him swallow everything, “I want to keep him here for as long as his eyes are closed.” </p><p>Felipe nodded, “Thank you.” he signed, “Do you know what Krolax looks like?” </p><p>“Yes, as a matter of fact, I have a sample. You can use it in healthy ways too, you know.” Clear Eyes said, “We use it to sedate our people when they are badly hurt but Cunning fox had too much in his body.” </p><p>“Can I let Toronado smell it? It could help to find the man responsible for it.” Felipe was thinking way out of the box here but he had to do something. He knew if someone could pick up a scent it was the black stallion. He wanted the man to be caught for what they did to the person he loved the most. </p><p>Clear eyes nodded and stood up to take a wooden bowl on the other side of the teepee, “Here this is the mixture Cunning fox was poisoned with.” </p><p>Felipe stood up and took the bowl with a nod. </p><p>Toronado was waiting next to the tent of Wise Eagle munching on some grass the Indians had given him. He looked at the cloaked figure knowing it was Felipe. </p><p>Felipe put the bowl on the ground in front of the mighty stallion, “This is what hurt Zorro. I want you to smell it.” </p><p>Toronado nodded, he was a special stallion, as smart as a human being without the ability to talk. He breezed for a moment while shaking his head angrily. His ears flat against his strong neck while scratching his hoof over the rocky ground. </p><p>Felipe understood the horse's frustration. He too was angry but above all scared that Zorro was defeated this time. </p><p>There was one thing  Pablo and Don Esteban didn't know about Krolax though. The smell would be on their hands for a few more days. No human could smell it but Toronado wasn't human. His sense of smell was a lot better. </p><p>Felipe was about to enter the teepee again with the bowl in his hands when Toronado was starting to act strange. </p><p>His ears were against his neck again. His eyes were large and dangerous. He leaped forward like the wild horse he once was. It was so bad that the Indians near him jumped aside. </p><p>Felipe was now the only one he accepted near him. The young man's hand caressed the stallion's neck in an attempt to calm the horse down. He looked around to see what could have set him off. </p><p>In front of him stood Angry Eyes. A chestnut mare in his hands and behind that man was a man. Felipe saw that man before at the wedding of his father with Victoria. </p><p>The closer the Indian warrior came with his prisoner, the angrier Toronado became. The stallion started rearing in the direction of Pablo. </p><p>"I think Toronado smells Krolax on him. I also saw him near Cunning Fox." Felipe signed he had to be careful not to say too much. </p><p>Angry Eyes took the man at his throat, "Did you poison someone in the last week? I want an honest answer." </p><p>"I don't know Cunning Fox." Pablo tried, he knew some Indians were walking lie detectors. </p><p>"Answer the question." Felipe signed, "or the horse will answer it for you. I am warning you if I step out of the way you are a dead man." </p><p>Toronado jumped a bit forward, he stopped next to Felipe. He was neighing furiously. </p><p>Never in his whole life did he see Toronado acting so furiously. Not even when they caught him, the time he was protecting his firstborn foal. </p><p>"I am counting to three." An Indian translated Felipe's every word he signed. The young man meant business. </p><p>He showed three fingers to the criminal. Pablo swallowed when the cloaked young man went from three fingers to two while the stallion next to him started scratching the ground under his hoof again, a clear sign of anger. </p><p>Felipe continued the count from two to one and was about to give the horse the sign when the criminal finally spoke, "We did poison a young don a few days ago. Out of revenge for what his wife did to my friend's brother, Don Domingo. It wasn't my idea. Neither did I want to disrespect your ancestors either." </p><p>"He was caught disrespecting our ancestors' resting place and I am afraid he can be a danger now for our brother Cunning Fox." Angry Eyes spoke now after Pablo was finished. </p><p>“He will get his trial by fire at sundown.” Wise Eagle signed. </p><p>Felipe turned towards the big chief of the Indian village, “Before you give him his trial, can I ask him a few questions, Wise Eagle?” </p><p>The Indian nodded at that. Felipe turned himself towards Pablo again, “You can choose death by Indians or the stallion, I assure you when Toronado is done with you, you would wish you choose the other option, Where can we find the man who is responsible for the poisoning?” </p><p>“Answer him!” Angry Eyes yelled pushing him in front of Toronado’s hooves, the stallion lifting one of them near his head. </p><p>Pablo swallowed again with fear in his eyes he answered, “Two miles south of the graveyard in an abandoned hacienda.” He looked up to the seventeen hands tall stallion. </p><p>“I hope you are right about this! I will be back.” Felipe sighed and pulled himself on Toronado’s back. </p><p>“Wait!” Angry Eyes Stopped Felipe from leaving, “I am going with you with five of my best warriors, Cunning Fox is our brother too. If the identity of Cunning Fox reached our ears I will cut out the tongue of the one whoever speaks one word about it.” </p><p>Felipe nodded. He could use a translator. So Angry Eyes pointed to five of his best and most trustworthy warriors and ordered them to follow. This time they all saddled a horse in a matter of minutes the group rode in the direction of where Pablo had pointed them.   </p><p> </p><p>The criminal was speaking the truth, about 2 miles from the graveyard stood an abandoned hacienda. He saw a dark brown horse with black manes and tail munching some hay in the pasture. </p><p>Felipe urged Toronado forward towards the man who was watching the horse, Angry Eyes by his side the rest of the warriors behind them. It was the don who had gratulated his father and Victoria in his own traditional way. </p><p>Felipe stopped and turned towards Angry Eyes, “Can you follow me and leave the warriors where they are now. Toronado has a bone to pick with this man and I am not going to stop him. I will leave him alive for your warriors though.” </p><p>Angry Eyes nodded and followed Felipe who walked closer. He took the sword from where it was tied up behind the saddle waiting for the man to turn around. They didn’t have to wait long though. The man startled seeing a cloaked figure on a black stallion and six Indians all armed to the teeth in their own way. </p><p>“Who are you? What do you want?” Trying to hide his fear and nervousness. </p><p>“A little birdie told us that you poisoned someone important to us.” Angry Eyes said trying to let Felipe sign as little as possible.</p><p>Toronado was acting nervous. These were all the signs Felipe needed. He jumped of Toronado’s back and stood in front of the stallion. He raised his hand. The stallion stopped for a moment but was making clear with his leg that he wasn’t calm. </p><p>“You have until the count of three to confess or my friend here will take a step aside. Fast Fire is a stallion you don’t mess with nor with humans important to him.” Angry Eyes said calmly. </p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about!” The man said obviously lying through his teeth. </p><p>Felipe just shook his hooded head.</p><p>“Wrong answer.” Angry Eyes responded to Felipe’s shaking, it was like they had talked this through. </p><p>Felipe took a step aside and the stallion stormed towards the don and reared in front of him. This made Esteban fall on his behind. He was crawling against to poles of the pasture. The stallion landed his hooves at each side of the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Fast Fire is very angry.” Angry Eyes said coldly, “You can choose, you confess everything you did or his master won’t stop him from attacking you.” </p><p>Esteban knew that he had no other choice, “My name is don Esteban Alegra. The woman, going by the name Victoria Escalante, who just married that rich don has ruined my brother’s life by smacking him in the head so I want her to suffer too by taking away what is most dear to her. Which in this case was her husband. I gave him the Krolax, he should be dead by now.” </p><p>“You made an attempt to murder our white brother, you will be trialed for murder by our people.” Angry Eyes nodded towards Felipe. </p><p>Felipe took a step backward but the don had a small knife hidden in his boot. He threw the knife towards Felipe, but the master himself had taught him well. He hit the knife with the blade of his sword, making the knife flying in the other direction. </p><p>Toronado pushed the man to the ground and made sure the man couldn’t move by placing a hoof on his chest. He used just enough pressure to make sure that he didn’t break the man’s bones. </p><p>Angry Eyes took this opportunity to grab the man and tie his hands up. He signed for another warrior to take the horse of the evil don with him while Felipe jumped on Toronado’s back. Angry Eyes tied the don to the saddle of the horse the Indian was riding. </p><p> </p><p>The trip took another half an hour, don Esteban running behind Angry Eyes’ horse. The Indian stopped in front of Wise Eagle, “This is the man that poisoned our white brother, Wise Eagle.” </p><p>“Both of them die at sundown.” Wise Eagle signed. </p><p>Felipe sighed he knew his father wasn’t going to be happy about it but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the lives of the two criminals. Not this time. </p><p>The cloaked figure jumped of Toronado’s back who was munching hay again. He walked inside the tent but was disappointed that Zorro was still unconscious. He placed himself next to the cot. </p><p>Felipe stayed that way for hours, he started to doze off when a voice spoke now, a voice he thought he would never hear ever again, “My head. What happened? Why am I here and dressed like Zorro?” </p><p>Felipe jumped up and wrapped his arms around the neck of his father before signing, “Someone had poisoned you but I brought you to Clear Eyes. That is why I dressed you as Zorro.” </p><p>Clear Eyes was happy to the moment he entered his tent again, “Welcome back in our world, Cunning Fox.” </p><p>Felipe started to sign everything that had happened. Like he thought Zorro wasn’t happy with the trial by fire sentence but Wise Eagle didn’t want to return on his decision. Zorro couldn’t do anything more than respect the chief even if he was a man who chooses life before something else. </p><p>“I think it’s time that we are going to make other people happy,” Felipe signed before turning towards Clear Eyes, “With your approval of course?” </p><p>Clear Eyes nodded, “He needs to be careful for the next few weeks but I don’t see why I need to hold him any longer.” </p><p>Felipe nodded and thanked the tribe for everything. Zorro wanted to see the bandits but Felipe shook his head, “We need to go home and you need to rest!” </p><p>Zorro smiled but he still wasn’t happy with the decision of the tribe but right now in this state there was nothing he could do. </p><p>Toronado laid on the ground to make it easy for his master to mount him. Felipe took his place behind Zorro and was the one holding the reins. </p><p>“Go home, Toronado,” Zorro whispered to the stallion who was happy to oblige. </p><p> </p><p>Don Alejandro had dozed off behind the desk while Victoria was trying to get her mind off her husband and what could happen when she heard the secret door open. She looked up and saw her Zorro sitting up, he was weak but he was alive. </p><p>“Father, Felipe did it, Diego is alive.” She yelled happily before storming towards the stable to help Diego from his stallion. </p><p>“Oh, my Diego. I am so happy to see you!” Victoria said happily and relieved. She hugged him closely the moment stood next to Toronado. </p><p>Felipe removed his cloak happily. </p><p>“Diego, I am happy to see you, my son.” Don Alejandro smiled with tears in his eyes.  </p><p>“You still need to rest, Diego, so no more riding for the next few weeks until you are stronger. Let me help you to put on your other clothes.” Victoria said still worried about his weak state. </p><p>“I can do it myself, querida,” Zorro said but Victoria didn’t take no for an answer. </p><p>“Diego De La Vega, I don’t care. I am going to help you whether you like it or not. Your father and Felipe will go inside the hacienda and make our room comfortable and send for doctor Hernandez.” Victoria said with her hands on her hips. </p><p>Don Alejandro shook his head and chuckled, “Welcome back my son.” his father hugged him now and signed for Felipe to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Diego became stronger every day and was fully healed after three weeks in bed with an overprotective wife by his side. </p><p>Five months later his daughter Elena Gabriella De La Vega was born at the same night Dulcinea gave birth to a twin. which was rare for horses even rarer was the fact that they were both alive. Two little stallions, a white one and a black one. The father came every night when he came back from patrol with Zorro. For the first time, Dulcinea felt true love from a stallion but that is food for the next story. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>